Memories
by Rosalynn Specter
Summary: What if you forgot your previous life? The ones you love, the ones you hate...your deadliest of secrets? Contains YinxYuck, rated T for blood. Flamers.....BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1: Lost in the Snow

Neptune's Heart Presents

A Yin Yang Yo! Fanfiction Production

**Memories**

_Chapter One: Lost in the Snow_

"Please?"

"No".

"Pretty please?"

"No…"

"With a pretzel on top?"

"Yes-I mean, NO!"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaseeeeee?????"

"For the last time, NO!!"

"But Master Yo!!" Yin whined in frustration, "It wasn't my fault! It was Yang's!!"

"MY fault!?" her blue brother Yang shot back, "What do you mean MY fault!?"

"You were the one who wrecked the kitchen!"

"I was doing some experiments!"

"But I already told you that people can't make fruit smoothie tornadoes when they leave the cap off blenders!!"

"……Well, now I know it!!!"

"ENOUGH, YOU TWO!!!" Their panda master grabbed them both by their ears to prevent them from tearing each other into bits, "I don't care whose fault it was, you both are going to clean the kitchen!"

"It's not fair!!" the pink bunny pouted at her elder, "I didn't do anything! Why can't I go out and play with my friends!?"

"Yeah!" Yang crossed his arms in-matter-of-factly, "I thought we had the day free when it snowed!!"

Master Yo dropped his students on the floor, "Well, you better think about it next time you BLOW UP THE KITCHEN!!" saying this, he pulled out a pretzel, "And now, I'm going to take a nap. Don't sneak away while I'm sleeping, SPECIALLY YOU, YANG!!" and he closed the door with a loud slam.

After their master left, both rabbits looked at the kitchen they had to clean. The walls were covered in a thick layer of strawberry smoothie, and the floor had big, slippery chunks of fruit over it.

Yin glared at her brother while pulling out some sponges, gloves and a bucket, "Well done Yang! You screw up the kitchen and I have to waste my day cleaning it!"

Yang retorted back at his sister while scrubbing the floor, "Well, excuse ME for trying to solve some of the mysteries of the universe!! I though you like strawberry smoothies and cleaning, anyway!"

"I do!" Yin was trying to clean the walls with soap, "But not like this-Oh great,"

"What?"

The pink rabbit pulled out a chunk of the now rock-solid smoothie, pulling part of the real wall with it, and gave her brother another glare.

Yang just shrugged, "Good luck with that", and stuffed his mouth with strawberry chunks.

Yin felt her blood boil. Sometimes having a twin brother was as bad as cleaning the outhouse after Master Yo had eaten 4 extra-large burritos. And THAT wasn't nice.

--------

5 hours passed while the rabbits still cleaned the kitchen, and they had just cleaned half of it. Yin was pulling out dried-up smoothie with a chisel when Yang threw his mop to the floor and crossed his arms in a pout.

"Yaaaaang", she didn't even bother to look at him while she changed her now broken chisel with a jackhammer, "the floor will not clean by itself".

"I'm tired of cleaning the kitchen", he turned to his sister with a mischievous smile, "Let's sneak away!"

"Are you nuts? Master Yo said we shouldn't sneak out…Specially you-" her jackhammer broke, "Pellets!"

"Oh, alright…" Yang was already at the door, passing through a dead-asleep Master Yo, "if you want to be a good girl and clean the kitchen all by yourself, I won't stop you".

Yin faced the kitchen, which despite the fact it was halfway clean, it still looked like a wreckage. If peeling the walls was bad enough, she didn't want to imagine how it was to clean the strawberry infested floor.

"…..Fine. You win, Yang".

---------

"OUCH!"

"Ack! Dang it, Yang!" Yin growled at her brother, who was eating an ice cream and shuddering with cold, "Could you please NOT shout in my ear!?"

"I-I-I c-can't h-help it, Y-Yin," the blue rabbit could barely talk through his gritted teeth, "T-this ice c-cream is f-freezing my b-brain…"

Yin snorted and replied sarcastically, "Oh, so now you have a brain? Only a moron would eat ice cream IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!!"

"H-hey!" Yang shoved his half-eaten ice cream on his sister's nose, "It's ALWAYS a g-good time t-to eat ice c-cream-OOF!"

"YANG!"

"It w-wasn't me t-this time!!" Yang shoved the snowball of his face. In front of him, Roger Jr, Dave and Coop were having a snowball fight, and Roger was waving at him, "Hey Yang! Come here and play…unless you're a chicken-HEY!" that last remark had gained him a snowball in the face from an insulted Coop. "I *bawk* told you *bawk* I didn't like those remarks *bawk-BAWWK!*"

"You'll be sorry, wimp!" Roger Jr started making a big snowball, not realizing that Dave was inside it. "Let me down!! Don't throw me! DON'T THROW ME!!"

"Hey! Wait for me guys!" Yang absentmindly threw the ice cream away, which landed on Yin's head much to her dismay. He turned to his sister, not seeing the ice cream that trickled down her face, "You coming, Yin?"

She vaguely smiled, preventing herself from slapping her brother, "No thanks, Yang. I think I'll go find my friends…"

"Okay Yin! Oh and say hi to Lena for me!" Yang then started to drool on the spot. Yin slowly backed away and searched for her friends.

After half an hour, she hadn't been successful. Her friends Katy and Paige were still mad at her for blasting them when she invited them to a slumber party and Yang turned them into zombies. Lena had forgiven her, but since winter arrived, she was more than busy helping her father at the farm. She thought of returning with Yang, but she didn't want to waste her time with stupid boys, and she certainly DIDN'T want to be near Coop.

She was crossing the street when she saw the forest. She then remembered that apple trees grew inside it, and that there were many leftover apples that nobody had grabbed in autumn. And apples were better than ice cream at this time of year. As she got into the forest, she looked around at branches for a red, juicy apple, but without success.

"Apples, apples…where can I find-" she froze in her tracks, "Oh my gosh".

Someone (or something) was lying before her. Whatever it was, it was bright red and dull green, barely dressed in a yellowish red shirt. She stepped closer for a better watch, and much to her horror, discovered that the red was actually blood, and that the shirt was stained with it.

Whatever it was, it was badly hurt. It was dying.

Without thinking, Yin took off her jacket and wrapped it around the body. She started shaking it, hoping for him of her to wake up, "Please, please wake up. Please!" She then turned the body to at least see the face. A strained scream escaped her throat.

It was Yuck.

His face was also stained with blood, and his left eye was black and swollen. His arms were covered in cuts, shallow and deep. His yellowish blood-stained dojo shirt was torn, exposing part of his chest, which was also covered with different wounds.

Yin felt numb for a minute. Yuck had hurt her and her brother so many times, he even tried once to kill Master Yo….but still, she couldn't leave him to die in the snow.

But what if he was dead already?

She put her hand on his chest. She felt slow heartbeat under her hand. At least he was alive…but for how long?

With all the strength she could muster, she lifted Yuck and hurried to the dojo. She couldn't even pause to look for her brother. When she got to the dojo, she banged furiously at the door. "Master Yo, please open! It's an emergency!!"

Not much time had passed when she was received by an enraged panda. "I THOUGH I HAD TOLD YOU AND YOUR BROTHER-" his gaze fell on Yuck, "Oh dear God".

"There's no time! I don't know for how long he will resist!!" Yin felt warm tears forming in her eyes. Did she really care that much for Yuck?

Master Yo stared at her in horror, "Yin, I know that Yuck has hurt us, and specially you, but was THIS really necessary?"

"Huh?" It took Yin a few seconds to get the message, "NO! I didn't do this to him! I found him on the forest and-"

"Oh really?" the old panda's face was red with shame, "I'm sorry, is that I thought that-"

"MASTER YO!!"

"Wha-Oh sorry!" he grabbed Yuck's body from Yin's arms. The green rabbit child seemed to shrink, compared to the old but bulky panda that carried him inside.

Yin stood there at the porch, watching how Master Yo carried Yuck to the nursing room. A single thought crossed her mind.

"_Please, I beg you. If you can hear me, don't let him die"._

_---------_

And that's Chapter One for you, folks! In my opinion, this will be a better story than the Ancient 3! This story was inspired in a dream I had!

I DO NOT OWN YIN YANG YO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


	2. Chapter 2: Yuck's Back!

**Memories**

_Chapter Two: Yuck's Back!_

For Yin, time was frozen. Like if the world was coming to an end. Or at least it was ending for her.

How could it happen? Why was Yuck left to die in middle of the forest? Who...or what had hurt him? Was he going to live? Was he going to die?

"Yin?"

She raised her head at the sound of her name. Her brother Yang was standing by the door, covered in snow and with worry in his eyes. "Master Yo called me, and he said it was an emergency. What's wrong? Are you OK?"

"Oh Y-Yang", Yin realized she was crying. Was she crying for Yuck? "It's Yuck. I-I found him in the f-forest. He was a-almost d-dead…"

At the sole mention of their enemy's name, Yang's face hardened. "Yuck? What is that jerk doing in here? And what do you mean by almost dead?"

"Yang! Don't bring it up, will you!? I don't even know if he's going to live!" For a second, the pink bunny hesitated. She had never felt so angry towards her brother.

Yang just looked away, "Where is he?"

"In the nursing room".

Yang looked back at her with a mixture of indignation and anger, "Is Master Yo taking care of him!?"

Yin rose from her seat and stomped towards his brother, "What is your problem, Yang!?"

He glared back at her, and his voice was venomous, "MY problem!? Yuck is one of our greatest enemies, Yin! He wants to kill us! He almost killed Master Yo! He broke your heart!! Why are you defending him!?" he was now shaking her by her shoulders.

Yin looked at the floor; she couldn't bear to look at him, "Yuck is our enemy, you are right. But you didn't see him, Yang. You don't know what he suffered. And whatever it was, he didn't deserve it".

The blue warrior didn't reply, but walked away and stared through the window.

"Yang, don't ignore me. You know it's the right thing!" why was he being so cold towards her?

"Ahem".

Both siblings turned around and saw Master Yo by the door of the nursing room. The gloves he was wearing were dripping with blood, and his expression somber. "I hope that you're done with your…argument?"

"Master Yo!" Yin hurried to her master and clung to his leg, "Is Yuck OK? How bad is he!? Will he live!? What-"

Master Yo looked down at his student, sadness filling his eyes, "Yuck was badly wounded Yin. I'm afraid he was tortured".

Yin felt warm tears run down her cheeks again, and terror crush her heart. "T-tortured?"

"I'm afraid so. If his wounds don't lie, he was whipped, slashed, bitten, burnt and impaled. Whoever tortured him wanted him to feel pure agony, yet not kill him", the old panda lowered his head, "He was also left to starve and dehydrate for several weeks".

Yin felt her stomach sink. It was over. Yuck was dead, and he had died a slow and painful death. She couldn't save him in time…Could this really happen? Was it all a dream? A nightmare? She looked at her brother, who was gazing at the floor, but not looking sorry at all.

"I am very surprised he survived through that. Very surprised, indeed".

Both rabbits raised their heads in surprise. Yin was the first to talk, "Y-Yuck is-is-"

"Alive?" Master Yo couldn't suppress a smile of relief, "Well, I'm surprised he is, after all he has endured, but yeah, he will live".

Yin felt like if life was flowing back to her. She had arrived just in time, after all. She did save his life…

"Oh great", she heard Yang mutter behind her; "we'll have to cope with him who knows for how long".

_SLAP_

The blue rabbit staggered back, touching the bright red hand-shaped mark on his cheek. His sister held her hand up high, prepared to slap him again if it was necessary.

"What…is…YOU PROBLEM!?" Her blue eyes glowed with fiery rage, "Yuck is barely alive! BARELY!! He has just passed through a lot of pain!! How can you be so…so…so **cold-hearted!?"**

"Cold-hearted? Me!?" Yang took a step forward, glaring at his sister with the same level of rage, "Don't you understand!? He broke your heart, Yin!! He just threw you away like rubbish!! And that hurt me as much as it hurt you!!"

Both rabbits glared at each other with anger, until their master intervened. "Ummm…well, Yuck's asleep now…don't you want to see him?"

"Sure", Yang replied acidly, "who knows if he's going to jump out of bed and kill us all".

Yin threw a venomous look at him, but said nothing. Both Woo Foo warriors stepped into the nursing room.

Everything in the nursing room was white. The floor, the bed, the walls, the lamps…Yuck's green fur seemed to glow in middle of all that white. He was lying asleep in the bed, most of his body covered in bandages. His left arm and right leg were both broken, and the bandages over his left eye were turning red.

Yin wanted to cry just by looking at him. He always thought of him as dangerous, as something that could be defeated yet not destroyed. But now, unconscious and covered in bandages, he looked frail and weak. He was paler and thinner than before, and the grimace on his face showed great agony.

"W-who?" her voice was a hoarse whisper, "who would do this to him?"

She felt Master Yo's reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I don't know, Yin. But he's safe now. Nothing can't hurt him anymore…" Yang was standing behind him, staring at Yuck, his expression emotionless.

"GAH!"

The rabbits and the panda turned around in surprise to see an afraid and confused Yuck. He had finally woken up!

"Yuck!" Yin ran up to him and hugged him, "Oh, thank goodness you're awake! I was so worried!"

The green rabbit just looked at her, completely confused, "Huh?"

Master Yo stepped up, "Yin found you badly wounded in the forest, Yuck. But you don't have to worry anymore. Just lie down and have some rest-"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Yuck stared at them, "Who's Yuck?"

--------

*gasp* YUCK HAS AMNESIA!!! O_O

New chapter fellas!! 8D Hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten

**Memories**

_Chapter Three: Forgotten_

Yin, Yang and Master Yo froze in their places, staring at Yuck in astonishment. Yang was the first to talk, "You are kidding, right?" He turned to her sister and master, "He's kidding, right?"

"W-well, I'm n-not-", Master Yo turned to the green rabbit, "Yuck, don't you really remember us?"

Yuck cocked his head sideways in confusion, "Should I? Because, honestly, I don't".

"B-but…really? Don't you remember anything? How you got here? What happened to you?" The old panda was shaking him now by his shoulders.

The green rabbit shoved him off, more nervous than angry, "No! No, I don't! And what kind of name is Yuck, anyway!?"

Yang stepped up, looking mad, "It's **your** name, you moron! And if you try to treat Master Yo like that again, you'll be sorry!" he then started to approach to Yuck, sword in hand.

As for Yuck, instead of attacking Yang as usual, he backed away in fear like a trapped animal, his fur bristling, "S-stay away from me! I d-don't even know you!"

"Yang, wait!"

The blue rabbit hesitated at the sound of his sister's voice, who stood protectively in front of Yuck, "Don't you see he's afraid? Enough already!"

"Yin", Yang tried to contain his anger, but failing, "Why are you defending him!? He's our enemy!!"

"Don't you see he doesn't remember anything!?"

"Well, he could be faking it!"

"It looks genuine to me!" she turned to Yuck, "Yuck? I know you don't remember us, but we promise you we won't hurt you". He just stared at her in fear for long, excruciating minutes. Finally, he relaxed and slowly nodded.

She turned to her brother, "See? If only you could be kinder, Yang…" he just stuck his tongue at her in response.

"This doesn't make sense", Master Yo changed the subject, "How could Yuck lose his memory like this?"

Yuck stared at him, "I lost my memory?"

Yang ignored him, "Well, if he lost his memory, there's nothing we can do about it!"

"That's no reason for us to not care for him!" Yin punched her brother on the arm, still ad that he acted so coldly towards Yuck.

None of them noticed how the green rabbit turned pale and collapsed on his bed, "Unnnnghh….."

Yin was the first to turn sharply at his direction, "Yuck! Are you OK!?" she then touched his forehead, "OUCH! You're _burning!"_

"I don't feel too good", he started slowly to close his eyes and soon fell asleep. Master Yo then took the chance, "OK, enough you two! You still have a kitchen to clean and some dinner to cook!"

"WHAT!?" Yang pouted, "I thought we were just cleaning the kitchen!"

"Well, you should think it twice before sneaking out of your duties!"

"PELLETS!"

----------

"…Yang?"

"Yeah?" The blue rabbit stopped eating the leftover strawberry chunks and looked at her sister. "I was thinking…" she didn't look up from the chainsaw she was polishing to cut the rock-solid smoothie on the walls, "why are you so cruel to Yuck, after what…just happened?"

He stared at the floor, "I already told you; I don't like people to hurt you like that! It hurts me too…"

"I know, but…" she started tearing a piece of wall with the chainsaw, "he was tortured, and now he has forgot everything about his past. I think he has suffered enough already, and still you're so cruel to him…"

Yang didn't look up from the strawberry chunk he was twirling with his fingers, "I just don't trust him, that's all. He's one of our deadliest enemies, if not the most".

_BING_

"Oh, the soup's ready!" she grabbed and bowl and poured some soup. She picked some slices of bread and served it all on a tray. "I'm going to give this to Yuck; he must be starving. You don't mind staying here, right?"

Yang stared at his sister, then sighed and ate his chunk, "Oh fine, I'll stay. But if he does _anything, _I'll kick more than his butt".

The pink rabbit smiled at her brother, "Thank you".

-----------

"Yuck? I got you some dinner…" Yin entered the room with care, trying not to awake Yuck. Of course, she didn't notice he wasn't on his bed until she clicked on the lights.

"Yuck?" Yin felt how fear crawled all over her spine, "Yuck! Where are you!?"

"In here!" a muffled voice talked from inside the bathroom. The door opened and a dripping wet, clean Yuck stepped out of it, walking on his good left leg and holding his broken left arm with the right one.

Yin stifled a giggle when she saw that Yuck still had his dojo shirt on, "You took a shower with your clothes on?"

He merely shrugged, "Well, I really felt like I was melting on the inside, and God, I smelled like **garbage!**"

Yin stifled another giggle while staring at Yuck's still-dirty and torn shirt, but became serious when she noticed that Yuck had removed his bandages. "Yuck, you shouldn't take off your bandages! In fact, you should still be in bed; you are in no condition to wander around!"

He just rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mum…" then he sniffed the air, "Mmmmm…is that soup?"

"Oh yes!" she grabbed the tray and passed it to Yuck, "I thought you would be hungry, so I brought you some soup and bread…"

Yuck smiled and grabbed the bowl with his good hand, "Well, I'm actually starving, so thank you", and swallowed the soup in 3 seconds. He started nibbling his bread when he looked back at Yin, "Hehe, sorry for my bad manners, but I'm _very _hungry. Uhhh, could you serve me more?"

She grinned and grabbed the tray, "Sure thing. Oh, and while I'm gone", she left the tray and opened one of the cabinets, pulling out a pair of white pants; "You should better change your clothes. We ran out of shirts, and nobody used these, hehe".

He left his bread and grabbed the pants, smiling jokingly, "Fine. But no peeking!"

"Oh, be quiet!" She nudged him softly in the ribs, and took the tray to the kitchen, where Yang was waiting for her. "Oh good, you're not dead yet".

"YANG!"

"OK OK I'm sorry! It was a joke this time, anyways! Sheesh…" he went on mopping away strawberry leftovers, while Yin served more soup and a glass of water, "I didn't know Yuck had such an appetite".

"He was left to starve and dehydrate for weeks, Yang".

"Oh…right".

"Brothers…" she muttered, and knocked on Yuck's door, "Yuck? Can I come in?"

"Sure!" she opened the door, just to face Yuck, "How do I look?"

Yin tried not to gasp, but in vain. Wearing only the pants, Yuck's furry chest was exposed. Despite the fact that he was covered in wounds, he looked so…so…hot.

"Yin?" she noticed that Yuck was staring at her, "Why are you so red?"

She put her hands on her face in shame, "Oh no! I-I'm sorry Yuck! Is that-that I-"

"Meh, it's OK. Don't worry" he turned his attention to the tray with soup, and slurped it all in one go.

Yin stared away from him, fearing she was still blushing. After he was done eating, she turned around and noticed that his wounds were still without bandages. "Yuck, I thought I had told you to bandage your wounds?"

He wiped away the soup on his face with his good arm, "Yeah, I tried, but it's kinda hard to wrap them around my chest, especially with just one hand…"

"Here, let me help you", he pulled some bandages from a cabinet, cut off a large strip and started wrapping it around Yuck's chest. None of them talked while she did so, but on the inside, Yin felt extremely nervous of being so close to him. But why?

"Uhhh, OK…Now I will bandage your right hand…" she hadn't noticed until then that his right arm was slightly burnt, and couldn't stop herself from feeling angry. What monster could do this to a child?

"Ummmm, Yin?"

She immediately raised her head, "Yeah?"

Yuck was now blushing, "Ummm, well, thanks for caring so much for me. I really appreciate it".

She lowered her gaze, "Oh well, I would do this to anyone".

"Yeah, but if I'm not wrong, I'm supposed to be your enemy, right? Your brother hates me, and even your master doesn't trust me fully. But you….I barely know you, and I already feel close to you…I know this sounds stupid-"

"Oh no, don't say that!" she quickly met his gaze, "What you said was very sweet, Yuck. Thank you so much", she lowered her gaze again, blushing again. She quickly bandaged his hand, "OK, your hand will be fine, as long as you keep it bandaged. You don't need anything else?"

Yuck shook his head, "Nope. Nothing, but thanks anyways".

She smiled at him, and switched off the lights, "Goodnight, Yuck".

He smiled back at her, and for a second, his amber gaze met her sapphire eyes.

"Goodnight, Yin".

-------------

THE YINXYUCK FLUFFYNESS HAS BEGUN!!!! How do you like me now, Coop!? *pulls out tongue*

*ahem* Anyyywaaayss… Here's Chapter 3! Damn, I'm getting good at this!!

I DO NOT OWN YYY


	4. Chapter 4: From Flames to Nightmares, P1

**Memories**

_Chapter Four: From Flames to Nightmares, Part 1_

"Uuuunghhhh…."

When Yin woke up, she noticed that it was cloudy outside. She glanced at the clock.

_5:37 am_

She looked across the room, not surprised to see her brother drooling all over his pillow. She knew that neither Master Yo nor Yuck would be awake, so she sneaked out of the dojo and into the training field. She extended her open paw, and closed her eyes, focusing.

After a few seconds, a sky-blue energy orb materialized over her paw. Smiling, she twirled it over her head like a ball, and finally threw it towards one of the training dummies.

"How did you do that!?"

The sudden voice made her jump, but relaxed once she saw it was Yuck. He was looking at her in amazement, the same way a little kid watches fireworks for the first time. "Yuck! You should be in bed! You are in no condit-"

"What was **that!?** And how did you do it!?" he stepped down from the entrance and walked up to her.

Yin smiled sheepishly, "Oh, it's just a Foo Orb. It's nothing compared to other of my Woo Foo attacks". She paused when she noticed that Yuck was staring at her confused, "Oh, you don't remember anything about Woo Foo, do you?

"Uhhhh, nope".

"Here, let me explain", they both sat on the floor, and to Yuck's amazement, Yin started levitating. "Woo Foo is an ancient style of martial arts, combining both Magic and Might. Right now there are only 4 Woo Foo warriors left: Yang, Master Yo, you and me."

"Wait a minute," Yuck broke into a smile, "I can do Woo Foo or whatever you did!? AWESOME!!"

Yin couldn't restraint her giggles, "Maybe I should teach you the basics. Let's try first with the Foo Orbs. First, extend your open hand", Yuck did as he was told, "and now, try to feel the energy in your hand and shape it like a sphere…"

An emerald-green sphere materialized on Yuck's hand, "Sweet!"

"Well done! Now, aim it at that training dummy over there", she pointed at the dummy behind her. Yuck took his aim carefully and fired at the dummy, which turned into dust.

"That was great!" He looked at Yin pleadingly, "Can I try something else?"

She just rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, maybe you could try using Transfoomate. It's like making Foo Orbs, but instead of molding the energy into spheres; you release it towards a chosen target, transforming it into another thing".

"Hmmmm…" Yuck looked at his hands, focusing. They glowed the same emerald-green as before, and he fired at another dummy, which turned into a rock.

"Wow! It turned into a rock! Can we do at least one thing more?" he begged Yin.

"Yuck, I don't know-"

"Pleeeaseee?" he used the sad puppy eyes on her.

Yin tried to look away, but she couldn't. He was so…cute! "Oh alright…what do you want to do?"

"Well, what can I do?"

She scratched her chin, "There's Foo-luminate, Foo Lasso, Foo Racket, Yin-cinerate-"

"Yin-cinerate? What about that one?" he asked.

Yin merely shrugged, "OK then, but you have to be careful. It's a fire attack, so aim carefully! You have to aim your fire power at the dummy now".

"Aim my fire power…aim my fire power…" Yuck chanted to himself, and then held both his hands towards the next dummy, "YUCK-CINERATE!"

_BOOM_

The force of the explosion pushed both Yin and Yuck backwards. Yin fell into a bush, while Yuck crashed into the wall.

"Awww pellets", she murmured, rubbing her head. However, when she saw the outer wall, she froze. A great part of it was gone, the dummy was completely wiped out, and some trees across the street were scorched.

Instead of the normal red energy light, crimson flames flecked with amber shot out from Yuck's hands, destroying the dummy and more. Nearby bystanders saw the incident and started running like mad.

"Awww crap…."

"Yuck!" Yin ran up to her friend, "Are you OK? How did you do that!?"

"I have no idea…..Ow, my head…!" he rolled to one side in pain.

"Yuck?" he touched his forehead, "Ouch! You're burning….again?"

"Yin? What was that noi-" Master Yo came out of the dojo and stared at the wrecked wall, "WHAT THE HECK!?"

"Master Yo, something wrong happened...and Yuck-"

"Yuck should be in bed, recovering!" The old panda glared down at his student, "What in the name of Foo were you two doing!?"

Yin was too nervous to talk, "He…he wanted to train, and we made some Foo Orbs…and then he tried Incinerate…and the wall-"

"He burst the wall and half the street with just Incinerate?" Master Yo was now more surprised than angry, "That's hard to believe".

"But it's true!! And now he's hurt!"

Master Yo let out a sight and grabbed Yuck in his arms, "We'll talk later, Yin", and he hurried inside the dojo.

Yin stood there, completely aghast, and looked back at the wall. How could Yuck do something like that with a simple spell?

----------

"So he blasted the wall and half of the street? Really!?"

"Yes, Yang, he really did so…is it me, or do you look happy about it?" Yin eyed suspiciously at her brother, who crossed his arms.

"Well, who says it was _really_ an accident?"

"YANG!" She banged the table loudly with her fist, "I thought you had got over it already!!"

"Well, **excuse me **for worrying about you!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!!" Master Yo finally stepped out of Yuck's room and into the hall, "You see why I don't have kids!?"

"Master Yo! Is Yuck OK?" She clung to her elder's leg, ignoring the groan of disgust of her brother.

Master Yo patted her head, "He'll be fine, he just needs to rest. His burning fever was really worrying me, but it just…disappeared".

"Disappeared?" Yin looked up at him. "Just like that?"

"Just like that…oh, and about your little 'incident'", he grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge, "It's time for you to tell me what happened".

"Well, he was going to blast one of the training dummies with Incinerate, but instead of an energy ray, he shot out red flames with amber and BOOM!" Yin shot her arms in the air dramatically, almost hitting Yang in the eyes, "the wall was gone! Burnt to the ground!"

Master Yo stared at her, then slowly nodded and reached for another carton. Yin was frustrated, "You don't believe me!"

"Of course I do!" he drank his milk in one gulp, "Is that…"

"That what?"

The old panda looked at his students, worry reflecting in his eyes, "It's very strange, kids. Very strange…"

----------------

Yuck was staring at the ceiling, his mind flooding with thoughts.

"Did I really do what I just did? Why was Yin so alarmed? Wasn't that supposed to happen? Why did the burning sensation return?"

He looked through the window, seeing how the sun disappeared into the horizon. He felt his eyes droop as he slowly drifted into sleep…

-------------

_When he opened his eyes, Yuck found himself in middle of a forest. The pines and cedars were so tall they blocked the probably cloudy night sky. The floor was covered in a thick layer of snow._

_Yuck shuddered as the cold chilled his bones, "Where am I?"_

"_**In my world".**_

_Yuck turned around in time to see another green rabbit behind him. His dull green fur glowed silvery white under the few rays of moonlight that shone through the leaves. His dojo shirt was torn and dirty, and his lips were curled into a cruel smile, showing his sharp fangs. But most blood-chilling of all, were his fiery amber eyes, which seemed to glow in the darkness._

_Yuck stepped back, haunted by those fiery eyes, "W-who are you?"_

_The rabbit let out a dry, raspy laugh, __**"Isn't it obvious? I am you".**_

_The mint-green rabbit felt his stomach drop, "T-that can't be! You're l-lying! You can't be me!"_

"_**Of course I'm you" **__the stranger let out a sigh, __**"or at least I was before you lost your memory and locked me here in your mind. So now I'm more of a...personal demon to you".**_

"_P-personal d-demon?" Yuck felt his words stutter. Was it because of the cold…or the fear?_

"_**Of course!" **__Demon Yuck hung to his alter ego's shoulder, whispering in his ear, __**"Everyone has little voices in their minds, telling them to hurt…to kill…voices that drive them insane!" **__He spread his arms with sadistic glee, and turned to Yuck with his cruel smile, __**"But only few have a demon like me. In fact, I think you're the only one, my friend".**_

"_You're crazy", Yuck looked around, searching for an exit to this nightmare, "you're crazy and perturbed. Now let me out of here!"_

"_**Oh no, my dear friend" **__he stepped forward, __**"You won't leave until I talk to you. Actually, it's more of a warning".**_

"_A w-warning?"_

"_**Exactly" **__the mental demon grabbed Yuck by his shirt, __**"I was in control of our body before you kicked in, you little worm. And just because I have lost my power, it doesn't mean I'll give up. Any time you let your guard down…I'll take it as a chance to escape" **__he grinned cruelly, __**"and that wouldn't be good for your new, little friends".**_

_Yuck growled through clenched teeth, "D-don't you d-dare hurt t-them!"_

_Demon Yuck merely laughed, and pinned his good self to a nearby tree, __**"So now you're bonding with our enemies? How…pathetic" **__he looked to the sky, __**"You know, I was once also in love with the pink girl, Yin. But after a little…'incident' between us, I learned that both of us, you and me, are meant to be alone…"**_

"_J-just because they h-hurt you," Yuck muttered, "you t-think the s-same will happen t-to me? I'm n-not like you"._

"_**And that's what bothers me the most! You're so weak and pathetic! You wouldn't survive out there in the real world! You don't have guts!" **__his face got closer to Yuck's, __**"and that's why I'm here. I am stronger, and I don't have anything to lose. Without me, you are a dead rabbit".**_

"_S-shut up! You're l-lying, I d-don't need you-ACK!!" His demon had grabbed his throat, and was slowly choking him._

"_**Mind your words, you idiot. Of course I'm stronger, and why? Because love weakens you, while hatred makes me stronger" **__the white of his eyes turned blood red, his pupils turned into thin slits, his fangs sharpened and enlarged and his hands curled up into claws, __**"and you better get used to it, because **_**nothing **_**will tear us apart…"**_

"_ENOUGH!"_

_A cloaked figure appeared behind the rabbit demon. Its face was concealed behind its hood. Was it the Grim Reaper?_

_Whatever it was, it scared Demon Yuck. He let go off Yuck and hissed at the shadowy figure, "GET OUT! This is MY domain!"_

_The figure didn't stir. Suddenly, out of the woods, more cloaked silhouettes made their way through the trees. Demon Yuck let out a feral snarl, and disappeared through the bushes._

_Yuck looked up at his saviors, but didn't reply. Were they friends or foes?_

"_Beware!"_

_Yuck stared at the first cloaked figure, "W-what?"_

_The cloaked figure stepped forward, "Beware!", and behind it, the others also did._

"_Beware!"_

"_Beware of the beast!"_

"_Beware of the flames!"_

"_Beware of the Wings of Darkness!"_

"_BEWARE!"_

_And everything turned black._

_--------------------_

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!! Chapter 4 is doooone!!! I rule!! *does the boogie dance*

Man this story is getting better and better! And yes, from now on, Yuck's evil side will be referred as Demon Yuck.

Oh god, what has Yuck done now? In what sort of disaster is he into?

BTW, for those who dearly hate YinxCoop and love YinxYuck, please check this video:

.com/watch?v=9C9A9V-Cz9c (READ DESCRIPTION FIRST PLZ)

Also check my Photobucket gallery for videos that YT erased:

.com/albums/ss73/TheInsanityDuchess/

See yaz!

~ Neptie


	5. Chapter 5: From Flames to Nightmares, P2

**Memories**

_Chapter 5: From Flames to Nightmares, Part 2_

"GAAAAAH!"

Yuck's heart was pounding out of his chest, and cold sweat was rolling down his forehead. However, once he realized he was in his room back at the dojo, he relaxed and buried his face on his hands. He still remembered the warning of the cloaked figures.

"_Beware of the beast!"_

"_Beware of the flames!"_

"_Beware of the Wings of Darkness!"_

"_BEWARE!"_

"What were they talking about?" he stared at the floor, "what are the Wings of Darkness?"

"Yuck? Can I come in?"

Yuck stared at the door, "Sure Yin, come in…"

Yin stepped into the room, "Are you OK? You're looking pale…" she put her hand over his.

Yuck stared at her sapphire-blue eyes, and felt relief flood his body, "I-I just had a nightmare, that's all…"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Yuck lowered his gaze. Should he tell her about his demon? Or about the warnings?

"Yuck? Yin? Are you in there?"

Yin looked over her shoulder, "We're here, Master Yo!"

"Could you tell Yuck to come here a second?"

The pink rabbit looked back at her friend with worry. He looked back at the door, "I'm coming, Master Yo!"

------------------

"Yuck, do you know why you're here?" Master Yo was glaring down at him, with Yang by his side.

He felt nervous. What did he do now? "Ummm…no?"

The old panda sighed, "I thought so", and he turned to Yang, "Show him how to do Fire Fists, Yang".

The blue rabbit turned to the green one, and muttered in a bored tone, "You hold up your fist like this, you try to hold your fire power on it, and-" but before he could finish, his Fist of Fire flew off by itself and tore a hole on the roof.

Master Yo glared at him angrily, "Was that necessary?!"

The blue rabbit just yawned, "You said you wanted a Fist of Fire, you got one".

The panda groaned and turned to Yuck, "Can you do that, Yuck?"

The young rabbit eyed him suspiciously, "What for?"

"I wanna see something, that's all…"

Yuck gulped, but held his fist up high, "FIST OF FIRE!!"

Instead of the usual closed fist, Yuck's hand turned into a big, flaming claw, which shot up and tore the entire roof off. What remained of it vanished into ashes.

Yang was staring at the sky with eyes like dishes, "HOLY COW!!! How did you do that!?"

"I d-don't know!! I j-just…" Yuck felt once more the burning sensation on his chest and the dizziness, "Oh, my head…" and he collapsed into the floor.

"YUCK!" Yin ran up to him, and held his head in her hands, "Oh no, you're hot again!"

Master Yo frowned, "This isn't good…"

Yin looked at him desperately, "What!? What is wrong with him!?"

The ancient panda sat down into his spa seat, "This is hard to explain, but my guess is that somehow Yuck's fire attacks are stronger than those of any Woo Foo Warrior, but it drains most of his energy. I just don't know why, I have never seen something like this…"

As he heard these words, Yuck felt cold, dark fear crawl up his spine.

"_Beware of the flames!"_

"Yuck?" he heard Yin's voice filled with worry, "You've gone pale again!"

He noticed that not only Yin, but Yang and Master Yo were now staring at him, "I-I think I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"Well….last time I had a nightmare…I can't remember much; it was kinda mushy…" he lied when he said this, but he couldn't tell him about Demon Yuck; what would they think of him? "But there were some cloaked figures…"

Yang stared at him suspiciously, "Cloaked figures?"

"Yeah, and they warned me…something about a beast, flames and the Wings of Darkness-"

"THE WINGS OF DARKNESS!?" Master Yo rose from his chair, "Are you sure!?"

"What's wrong!? What are the Wings of Darkness!?" Both Yin and Yang were looking at him.

Master Yo took deep breaths to calm himself, "That…that's one of the "nicknames" they gave to Eradicus back when I was a child…"

"ERADICUS!?"

"Yes, they called him like that because of his title as Night Master…does that ring a bell Yuck?" he looked back at the green rabbit.

He rubbed his temples desperately, "Eradicus, Eradicus…it sounds familiar, but I can't-"

_DING, DONG_

"Oh, what now!?" Master Yo stomped to the door, "Yeah, what do you wa-Oh dear".

At the porch, a green pig mailman in armor stood grinning with an envelope in hand. He opened his mouth to sing, but it was covered by Master Yo's hand, "DON'T! Please just don't!"

The mailman groaned, but gave the envelope to Master Yo and left. He opened it and smiled, "Oh! The Spring Ball's already tomorrow?"

"The Spring Ball? AWESOME!!" Yang started jumping on the couch, "I can invite Lena this year!"

"B-but, what about Eradicus?" Yin was helping Yuck stand up, "What about Yuck's dream?"

Master Yo's smile faded, "Maybe it's just a dream, and maybe not. We don't know much, so there's nothing we can do for now. Let's just try to have fun while it lasts, OK?" He scratched his head, "Now, who will I invite?"

Yin moaned and turned to Yuck, who was staring at the floor, "Yuck, there's nothing we can do for now. Don't be sad…"

He stared at her absentmindly, "Huh? Oh yeah, don't worry, I'm fine…" and he left to his room. Yin looked at him worried, but quickly turned to her brother.

"YANG! STOP JUMPING ON THE COUCH!"

-----------------

Yuck hurried to his bathroom and splashed his face with water. When he raised his head, he saw a pair of red-amber eyes looking at him from the mirror.

"_**Missed me?"**_ Demon Yuck waved at his good alter ego.

Yuck growled, "What do you want?"

"_**I want you to set me free, but I know you won't, so I'm just telling you this: the games have just begun!" **_and he laughed his dry, raspy laugh.

"SHUT UP!" the mint-green rabbit snapped at the dull green one, "I won't let you take control of me!"

"_**Better said than done, isn't it?" **_the mental demon shook his head in mock pity, _**"How sad, a wolf trying to be friends with sheep, pretending to be one himself. But soon enough, your instincts will take over. That's just part of nature, Yuck", **_he wiped his nails on his shirt, _**"It's inevitable". **_

Yuck growled and turned his back on his demon, covering his ears with his hands. After a few minutes, he turned around, but Demon Yuck was gone. He let out a deep sigh and collapsed on his bed.

None of the residents of the dojo, either the panda or any of the rabbits noticed a certain tigress hide behind the bushes. The communicator in her hands beeped, and the image of a reddish-brown griffin popped up.

"Ah, Ella," the griffin chimed, "any news of our enemies?"

"It's like I told you", Ella Mental responded, "They found the green child unconscious in the forest with his memory wrecked-"

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT!!" The original Night Master roared, and somehow managed to zap Ella through her communicator, "Now, do you have anything _new?"_

The telepath tigress wiped soot out of her outfit, "Well, I tried entering his mind for anything useful, but-"

"But?"

Ella gulped loudly, "Some sort of…mental demon attacked me. Whatever it was, it kept his mind well guarded".

Eradicus raised an eyebrow, "Mental demon?"

The tigress sighed annoyed. Sometimes coping with Eradicus was like coping with Indestructo-Bob, or at least that's what she thought, "Seems that our victim developed a bipolar personality. You know, the angel and the devil, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?"

"You know I don't read such literature rubbish", the griffin overlord seethed, "your point?"

"Well, it seems that his dark side is getting stronger and more murderous while his good side gets weaker. It won't be long before his inner demon breaks free…"

Eradicus stared at the smartest of his minions for long seconds, and finally broke into a mischievous smile.

"Well, well, well…seems that Christmas came by early this year!"

-----------------

CHAPTER 5 FTW!? Man I must be VERY inspired!!

Yuck is acting more and more like a certain character…if you can guess which character, I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie the size of Pluto! 8D

R&R!!! Do it for Spinoff!!

Spinoff: *making cute puppy eyes* You gotta wuv me!

~ Neptie


	6. Chapter 6: Spring Dance Disaster

**Memories**

_Chapter Six: Spring Dance Disaster_

"WAKE UP, KIDS!!"

"GAH!" Both Yin and Yang woke up alarmed from their beds and fell on their heads. Yang stood up and glared at the panda, "What was that for!?"

Master Yo was so happy he seemed to jump out screaming in any second, "Today's the Spring Dance!!" IT'S TODAY!!"

Yin rubbed her head, "And why are** you** so excited?"

"Because ladies like formal dances like these" he pulled out a can of mint breath-spray and sprayed his mouth.

"Wait, formal dance? We have to use suits?"

"Like in every year, Yang!"

"PELLETS!"

"Anyway", Master Yo turned to Yin, "who's your date this year, Yin?"

The pink rabbit shrugged, "Meh, I think I'm not going this year…there's nobody for me".

"What about Coop?"

"Yang!"

"I was kidding! Sheesh…"

"Never mind, I'm gonna check on Yuck", she rose from the floor and walked up to Yuck's room. She found him sitting on the floor in lotus position, forming a circle with his fingers and his face strained from focusing.

"Ummm, Yuck?"

The green rabbit opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of his pink friend, "Oh hi! I was practicing my Woo Foo Aura. Yesterday I saw some scrolls that said what to do, but I still can't do it…" he dropped his hands in defeat.

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea to call your Aura here inside your room", she helped him stand up, "why don't we go outside and let me help you?"

"OK", both rabbits were heading towards the door when Yuck suddenly asked Yin, "So, um, who's your date for tonight's dance?"

Yin was taken aback by the sudden question, "M-my date? Actually, I don't think I'll go this year".

They both sat on the floor of the front yard, "Why not? It sounds like fun…except for the suits. But I don't really mind".

"Remember to join your hands, Yuck", Yin joined her own, "I don't really mind either, but I don't have a date at all…"

"…you could go with me…" Luckily for Yuck, Yin didn't see him blush as he said this.

Yin stared at him abruptly, "With you? Um, you mean, like friends?"

Yuck's smile fell for a second, but Yin didn't notice, "Yeah…like friends".

They both looked at each other for a second, when suddenly Yin reached for Yuck and hugged him, "Oh thank you, Yuck! I would LOVE to go with you!"

The green rabbit blushed even more, but she still didn't notice, "Y-you're welcome…"

She let out a giggle, "OK, about your Aura. To call your Aura, you must get in touch with your emotions. No emotions, no Aura, OK?"

"OK", he breathed deeply and closed his eyes, "WOO FOO AURA!"

A giant, mint-green rabbit-shaped apparition materialized around Yuck, who looked amazed at how he rose from the floor, "I did it!!"

"Well done, Yuck! You did it better than Yang!"

"HEY!" Yang's angry voiced boomed from inside the dojo, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I heard that!"

Neither Yin nor Yuck could stifle their laugh this time.

--------------------

"YIN! Are you ready yet!?"

"Gimme 5 minutes!" Yin was almost finished with her white bow. She was wearing a pure white dress with glimmers of sky blue and a pair of golden bracelets. "OK, now I'm done!"

"Hurry up, Yin! They're probably finishing all the canapés!" Master Yo sounded like if the pretzel factory had closed.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Yin stepped out of her room and looked at her brother and master. Yang's tuxedo made him look like a penguin, while Master Yo's suit was a tiny bit small for him. She couldn't help laughing.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Yin looked around the room, "Hey, where's Yuck?"

"He's taking too long!" Yang shouted behind his shoulder, "YUCK! Are you ready yet!?"

"Coming!" Yuck stepped out of his room and into the hall. Yin let out a small gasp at him. Unlike Master Yo and Yang, Yuck's tuxedo fit him perfectly, making him look very elegant.

Yuck looked at his spectators, "How do I look?"

"Good, but not as well as me", Yang turned to Master Yo, "can we go _now?"_

-----------------

The Spring Ball was taking place at the main street of town. Flowery decorations hung everywhere, and everyone was wearing fancy suits (not to mention that many of them weren't happy about it).

"Hey! Lena!" Yang saw his date waiting on one of the tables, and ran up to her. Yin moaned under her breath. For her, the fact that her brother and her best friend were dating was just too creepy.

"Well, kids", Master Yo clapped his hands together, "I'm off to search for my date!"

"Really? And who's your date?"

The old panda rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, well…I don't know"

"Wait", Yin stared at him, "You're just going to search for your date at random?"

"Well, that what I just said!" his eyes rested on a zebra woman in a red dress across the dance floor, "and there's the first one! Sayonara!" and he was off!

"…Ooooookaaaaayyy…." Yuck looked at his date, "You want some punch?"

She smiled, "Strawberry punch if you don't mind. It's my favorite".

"Really?" He looked confused at her, "If that's true, then why there are so many leftover strawberries on the trash?"

Yin let out a groan, "Long story. It was not my fault, anyways…"

Yuck let out a laugh, "Guess that Yang did it again, huh? Don't worry, I'll get your punch", and he set off for the snack table.

Yin looked dreamily at him as he walked away. She had never felt so happy in her life, and there was nothing to ruin her happiness tonight.

Until-

"Hey, *bawk* Yin!"

"Oh, there goes the joy", Yin turned to Coop, looking annoyed, "What do you want, Coop?"

The chicken didn't seem to notice her lousy mood, "I just *bawk* wanted to introduce *bawk bawk* my date to you!" He shouted over his back, "Hey, Nix! Over *bawk* here!"

A black female raven made her way through the crowd and approached the table. She had long, white hair, part of it covering her left eye. Her other eye was a bluish purple, and wore a purple dress flecked with indigo. Despite the fancy dress, it was obvious she wasn't someone to trifle with by just looking at her. She was smiling when she reached Coop, "There you are, Coop! Where have you b-" her smile turned into a frown as she saw Yin, "Who's her?"

"Yin, this is *bawk* Nix. She's staying in town for *bawk* a few days", clueless Coop didn't notice his date's animosity towards the pink rabbit. As for Yin, she waved nervously at the raven, "Um, hi?"

"So", Nix eyed Yin suspiciously, "you are the famous Yin? Coop talks a lot about you", she gritted her teeth, "_way _too much…"

"Hey Yin!" Yuck popped out of nowhere with the drinks, "They didn't have strawberry punch, so I brought you cherry-" he turned to Coop and Nix, "Oh, hi! Are you friends of Yin?"

"My name's *bawk* Coop, and she's my date Nix", he pointed to the grumpy raven, "who are you?"

"My name's Yuck, and I'm Yin's date", he handed the pink rabbit her glass of punch.

"Oh, so **you** are her date?" Nix sounded relieved by the news, and smiled and Coop, "in that case, I'll be over there, serving myself some corn chips. I'll be waiting for you, sugarbeak!" and with those, words, she was gone.

But Coop was now staring at Yuck, "*bawk* Do I know you?"

Yuck's smile vanished, and stared at the chicken in confusion, "No, I don't think we have met before…"

"Wait! *bawk* I remember now! You used to work with the *bawk* Night Master!"

Yuck backed away, "I-I don't know what you're talking about! You must be mistaken-"

"Oh no! I'm *bawk* very sure!" Coop was getting closer to him, "I once saw you in his *bawk* castle! You were different *bawk* then, and a lot more *bawk bawk* dirtier and-"

"_Coop", _Yin stepped between Yuck and Coop, glaring at the chicken, "I think that Nix is getting tired of waiting for you".

"*bawk bawk* You're right! See you *bawk* later!" he waved and walked away in Nix's direction.

Yin turned to Yuck, who was looking shocked, "Yuck? Are you OK?"

He turned at her direction, "What was **that **about!?"

"Um, I'm sure it was nothing", he grabbed him by his hands and walked away from the party. Darned Coop, he had ruined her night already! "What about a stroll in the forest?"

He stared at her for a second, then broke into a smile, "I was just thinking about that!" and walked into the forest.

Fireflies filled the night sky with their twinkling lights. The breeze was refreshing, and the grass below was humid. Cicadas filled the air with their humming.

Yuck was the first one to break the silence. "Um, Yin?"

"Yes?"

"I know we have been together at the dojo for practically a very short time, but I really need to tell you something…

Yin looked at him, worried, "Is something wrong?"

He looked at her concerned sapphire eyes, and held her hand tenderly with his, "Yin, I love you".

She stared at him, surprised and confused, "W-what?"

"Look, I don't know if I loved you this way in my previous life", he stroked her cheek, "but I do know, that I love you now, and that I want to be with you as long as I live…"

Yin was stunned, but at the same time….happy? "Y-Yuck…"

"Awwww, isn't that sweet?"

Both rabbits turned around to see a reptile-like gargoyle step out of the trees. Behind him, more gargoyles with axes and clubs stepped into the clearing. They were trapped!

Yuck stepped in front on Yin, protecting her, "Who are you!? What do you want!?

The gargoyle leader cleared his throat and boomed in a commanding voice, "By orders of our High Overlord Eradicus, you must come with us or suffer the consequences, green rabbit!"

"Eradicus!?" Yin stepped up and glared at the gargoyles, "tell your 'high overlord' that Yuck is staying here!"

The gargoyle leader smiled, "So, consequences then!" and snapped his fingers. Two gargoyles dashed and grabbed Yuck by his arms. He squirmed, trying to set free, "Hey, let me go!"

"Yuck!" Yin reached for him-

_BAM_

The leader's club hit her square in the head, knocking her towards a tree. Yuck stared in horror as blood trickled down her forehead, "YIN!"

He tried biting the gargoyles, but they were made out of rock, so it was hopeless. He looked at Yin again, but she wasn't moving. He heard the gargoyle leader mutter behind him, "Oh great, now my club's filthy". His comrades laughed at his remark.

Yuck's mind was filled with dread. He just stared at Yin's body numbly, breathing heavily as he felt his lungs burn, the gargoyle's laughter filling the air…

He suddenly felt pain crush his chest. He tried to cry out, but the burning pain numbed his senses. He lost control of his body, and everything around him blurred out.

"_**Guess it's my time to shine, isn't it?" **_a raspy, cruel voice was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

-------------

The gargoyle chief was still wiping his bloody club on the grass when one of his comrades exclaimed, "Look, chief! Seems that the kid's having a stroke!"

He turned around to check and saw that the green rabbit was trembling like mad, his head hanging limply in a way his face couldn't be seen. He boomed out a laugh and turned to his troop. "A kid having a stroke? That's something you don't see every day!" and his troops joined him in his laugh.

"OUCH!"

The chief turned around to see that the two gargoyles that held Yuck had suddenly dropped him. "You idiots! Why did you do that!?"

"He's burning, chief!" both gargoyles pointed accusingly at Yuck, who kept trembling on the floor, "the kid's hot like a coal!

"You morons!" he reached out for the green child, determined to grab him and take him to his master already, "Why I should-"

He didn't finish his sentence. He and his comrades froze in place, staring at the rabbit, who had just raised his head.

The white of his eyes was now blood red and his pupils were slits. His mouth was curled into a sadistic smile, revealing rows of dagger-sharp teeth. When he spoke, his voice was a cruel whisper.

"**You messed with the wrong rabbit, gargoyles".**

Before anyone could move, he attacked the two gargoyles that held him captive. None of them got even a chance to scream before they fell to the ground turned into dust.

The gargoyle chief felt fear churn up in his stomach. What the hell was going on!? He turned to the gargoyles behind him, "What are you waiting for, you dopes!? GET HIM!!"

The gargoyles looked nervously at each other, but they were loyal to their leader. A dozen or more of them charged at the demonic rabbit.

He just smiled and held his hands towards them, **"YUCK-CINERATE!!"**

Crimson flames flecked with amber shot out of his hands and towards the gargoyles. They couldn't do nothing but scream while the flames consumed them.

The chief stared in horror at such a scene. Eradicus or no Eradicus, he wasn't fighting _that._ "Comrades, retreat!"

Without thinking twice, the gargoyles ran towards the trees and escaped. The chief looked back for the last time and saw that one of his comrades had tripped. That's when the rabbit walked up to him. He heard his friend shout, "Please! Don't kill me, I beg you!"

_CRACK_

The rabbit had torn out the poor devil's head, and crushed it with his hands. He let out a blood-freezing roar as a sign of victory.

The chief wanted to turn around and pick his friends body to give him an honorable bury, but saw that the trees behind him were on fire, and this time he ran without looking back.

-----------------

When Yin recovered part of her consciousness, he saw that she was surrounded by fire. She heard screams of pain fill the air and a voice that said, "Comrades, retreat!"

She looked around to see better, and saw a shadowy figure step out of the flames. When she finally recognized him, she still couldn't believe it.

It was Yuck, but not _her _Yuck. His glossy mint fur was dull and dirty. He had ripped off his tuxedo, leaving just the pants and exposing the scars on his chest. His eyes were red and feral, and his smile was bloodthirsty.

He turned around and saw her, and his smile widened, **"Hey there, sleeping beauty".**

She tried to back away, but her body didn't respond, "Go away! Y-you're not Yuck!"

"**Of course I am. Don't you remember?" **he then grabbed her by her throat, digging her flesh with his claws.

Yin wanted to cry, to scream, but she couldn't. The last thing she saw before fainting was those savage, glowing eyes and that sadistic smile…

-----------------

Demon Yuck never felt so excited in his life. After weeks of imprisonment of his weak counterpart's mind, he was finally free. And now he had the chance to finally consume his revenge. A swift movement of his hand, and the girl would fall dead to the ground…

"_DON'T!"_

The demonic rabbit stopped his claw in midair, **"What?"**

"_Don't you dare hurt her, you bastard!"_

Demon clutched his head, trying to shake the annoying voice off, **"Get out! GET OUT!!"**

But it was too late. Yuck was breaking free of his mental prison and returning. After long, painful minutes, Yuck returned to consciousness. He looked at his hands stained with blood and at Yin lying unconscious before him, her neck bleeding.

"…..What have I done?"

The last thing he heard before blacking out was a dry, raspy laugh.

-------------

MAN THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG!! But it was great to write!!

Oh yeah! Introducing my OC Nix, people!

Nix: OH YEAH BABY!! How do you like me, Crys!? *does the boogie dance*

Crys: *growls*

Aaannnywaaaayys….enjoy! R&R and stay tuned! And congrats for those who won giant cookies!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye

**Memories**

_Chapter Seven: Goodbye_

"NO!"

When Yuck finally woke up alarmed, he saw that he was lying on the couch, back at the dojo, with Master Yo and Yang looking at down at him. At first, he didn't know what was going on. "W-what happened? Why-"

"You bastard", Yang's voice was venomous, "What did you do my sister!?"

Yuck stared at him shocked, "W-what are you talking about!? I didn't-"

_BAM!_

"You liar!!" Yang held his fist up high, while Yuck wiped the blood that trickled down his mouth, "You almost killed her!! She trusted you!!" You little-"

"Yang!" Master Yo got in between the two bunny boys, glaring at his blue student. He then turned to Yuck, "Yuck, listen. Last night we heard screams at the ball coming from the forest. When we arrived, we found the remains of gargoyles, Yin barely alive with a bleeding neck and head, and you unconscious with blood on your hands," he grimaced, "and we all know that gargoyles don't bleed".

Yuck looking at him numbly. Was he suggesting that _he_ had hurt Yin?

But….what if he had?

He gasped as the memories flowed back to him. The gargoyle troops, Yin's bleeding head, shrill laughter, the burning sensation…and the low, cruel voice ringing inside his head…

"I-I didn't m-mean to!!" He tried hard to fight back his tears, "I-the voice-the laughter-"

"_SHUT UP!" _Yang was at the edge of tears himself, "You monster!! She trusted you and you tried to _kill _her!!"

"ENOUGH!" The panda glared angrily at both of them, "Yang, go check on your sister! Yuck, go to the nursing room _and stay there!"_

The green rabbit tried to reply back. He didn't want to hurt Yin. He wanted to _see _her, but he knew it was useless to argue, "Yes, Master Yo".

---------

Yuck locked himself in the bathroom, splashing his face with water as if to wake himself up from a nightmare. Could this really be happening? Could he have hurt Yin and killed those gargoyles?

He just remembered how Yin got whacked by the chief's club, and how he and his comrades laughed at her pain and his. After that, he felt his insides burning, and a clod dark voice talk to him. After that, everything turned black.

What had really happened?

"_**Like if you didn't knew, jerk".**_

Yuck stared at the mirror, and much to his dismay, found out that Demon Yuck was grinning at him, his claws covered in blood. His voice was a growl, "What do you mean by that?"

His inner demon just laughed and shook his head, _**"Honestly, don't you remember? I know you do…"**_

The green rabbit stared at the mirror for long seconds, then gaped at it in horror, "You!? You did this to Yin!? You killed those gargoyles!?"

Demon rolled his eyes, _**"Ugh, finally! I was worrying that you were a hopeless case. Unfortunately, I didn't enjoy my little games as much as I expected. Like you already know, gargoyles don't bleed. And as for your little girlfriend," **_he started licking his bloody hands and smiled, _**"you woke up before we had any fun".**_

Yuck's whole body trembled with rage, "You _MONSTER!!_ Why do you keep doing this to me!? Why do you have to ruin my life just because _yours_ was wrecked!?"

Demon's smile vanished, and seemed to stare into space as he spoke, _**"Our lives were wrecked the same time we were both born, don't you get it? We were created with evil inside us, or at least until we got divided. You just can't change what we are-"**_

"_SHUT UP!!" _Yuck started breaking the mirror with his fists, enraged, "SHUT _UP!! _I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!! I HATE YOU!! JUST GO AWAY!!"

"_**I'm telling you for the last time, kid: You will never get rid of me…" **_The demonic rabbit smiled at his good counterpart before vanishing, leaving Yuck's true reflection behind.

He just stared at the cracked mirror, before getting more enraged and punching it with all his might. When he was done, the mirror was shattered way beyond repair, and his knuckles were bleeding. He collapsed on the floor, letting the tears flow out, letting all the pain flow out…

--------------

"Yin?"

"…"

"Yin, can you hear me?"

"……..Huh?"

Yin found herself on her bed when she woke up, both her head and neck bandaged. Her brother and master were looking at her with worry, but when Yang saw her awake, he ran up to her and gave her a hug, "Yin! You're OK!"

"Yeah…I guess so…" she looked around the room, "but where's Yuck?"

Yang's smile turned into a snarl, "That bastard's lucky I haven't killed him yet!"

"Yang!" Yin glared at him, "I thought I had told you-"

"Yin, you don't understand", Master Yo's sad eyes made her feel uneasy, "Yuck almost killed you last night at the forest!!"

"_WHAT!?" _Yin's heart skipped a beat, "No…no way! He couldn't-he wouldn't-he didn't!!"

"Oh really?" Yang's tone was bitter, "then why is your neck bandaged?"

The pink rabbit couldn't answer to that. She now remembered last night. She remembered the screams, the flames, the feral amber-red eyes and those sharp teeth twisted into a sadistic smile…

"But it wasn't Yuck!! I mean, not the real him!! Well, it was the real him we both created but-YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!!" Both Yang and Master Yo were shaking their heads sadly. They thought she was crazy!

"OK, that's it!" she rose from her bed and walked to the door, "I'm going to talk with Yuck!

"NO WAY IN HELL!!" Yang grabbed her by the arm, "I won't leave you anywhere near that monster!!"

She stared back at her brother, and her eyes reflected pure hatred, "Yang, don't you _DARE _STOP ME!!" and she crossed the door.

Yang just stared at his sister go. Her eyes had scared him. Was the bond they shared really broken? He turned to his elder, "Master Yo…"

He just shook his head sadly, "We can't do anything now, Yang…"

"Anything but wait…"

"Yuck?" Yin opened the door softly, "Are you in here?"

His room was dark, and Yuck was nowhere in sight. Yin fell silent for a second, and heard quiet sobbing coming from the bathroom. She found Yuck lying on the floor among broken pieces of glass, his hands bleeding and crying in silence. When he saw her coming in, he backed away to the corner in horror, "Stay back!! Don't go near me!!"

Yin felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. This was just like the first time they met after Yuck had lost his memory, yet very different. "Yuck, it's OK, there's nothing to worry abou-"

"Nothing is OK, Yin!!" Yuck was looking horrified and afraid, "I almost killed you last night!! _I ALMOST KILLED YOU!!"_

Yin backed away, the amber-red eyes popping on her mind, "But that wasn't the real you!! Well, practically, it was but-You didn't mean it!!"

"That's the problem!" he buried his face in his hands, "I couldn't control it! I wasn't strong enough! I'm not strong enough to retain this…this beast within me!"

"_Beware of the beast!"_

"Well…you know what!? I DON'T CARE!!"

Yuck looked up at her, more surprised than horrified, "W-what?"

"You heard me, Yuck!" Yin's blood was boiling, "I don't care if you have a split personality, and that your other half is a blood-thirsty maniac! I LOVE YOU!!"

"Y-y-you love m-me?" Yuck's voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes I do!" Yin didn't feel braver anymore. She felt impotent. Without Yuck in her life, what was the point now? "You are sweet, kind and you really care for me! How could I live without you!?"

Yuck stared at her for long seconds, and then held her face in his hands, "How could **I **live without **you**?" And kissed her deeply.

She was surprised at first, but slowly closed her eyes. She felt her tongue twist with his. It was like her own piece of Heaven. She slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist. Their kiss lasted for several minutes, while the few times they paused, Yuck whispered Yin's name softly.

When they were done, Yin looked at his eyes for a glimmer of hope. But all she saw were a pair of dead, empty amber eyes full of tears. "I-I'm so sorry, Yin…but I can't stay anymore…"

"NO! You can't go!! I beg you!" She buried her face in his chest, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Please…"

Yuck hugged her, as if not ever letting her go, "I can't afford hurting you again, or worse; killing you. I would never live with myself if I did…" He tenderly kissed her forehead, and whispered softly in her ear:

"Goodbye".

A second Yin was hugging Yuck, another second and she wasn't. She looked up and saw that the window was open. Desperately, she looked out for him, but it was dark and raining outside.

Feeling worse than dead, she collapsed on her knees, and cried hard and long for her only, lost love.

---------------

Yuck kept running as fast as his legs could carry him, farther and farther from the dojo. Rain fell hard on his face as he tried not to slip in the mud.

The good thing about running under the rain, is that nobody can see your tears…

After hours of running, he finally collapsed on a log. He felt the urge to cry, but he couldn't cry anymore. He didn't have any more tears.

"_**Oh, get over it already. You'll get used to it".**_

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!!" Yuck screamed enraged to the skies, "NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!!"

"_**You knew you couldn't love her anyways. We both walk among the damned, and there's no love for us".**_

"SHUT UP!!!" Yuck never felt so angry, so sad and so heartbroken at the same time, "JUST _SHUT UP!!_"

"Oh, _I'm _gonna shut _you_ up".

Yuck turned around in time to see a wooden club aiming at him. And then he blacked out.

---------------

OMG OMG OMG I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! *goes to the corner to cry*

*comes back from the corner after 5 hours of crying* Ok, here ya goes. Chapter 7. Who knows what will happen to Yuck now!? (I guess it's pretty obvious anyways, but I know the suspense is killing you, don't deny it!)

OMG! I'm so near of beating Flash on who's got the most reviewed story! Which is weird, because she's way better writer than me…

Enjoy! R&R!! And btw 4EverGreen (the biggest and most annoying YinxCoop fan and Yuck hater EVER), YOU FAIL DUDE!!! 8D

~Neptie


	8. Chapter 8: Prisoner

**Memories**

_Chapter Eight: Prisoner_

When Yuck woke up, the first thing he felt was pain. Burning, excruciating pain throbbed all over his body, mostly on his back, chest and face. He tried to open his eyes, but everything was blurry. He tried to move, but his arms and legs were fastened with chains, suspending him in the air.

"So you finally proved yourself useful, Stoneclub. Well done!"

"Thank, you Master. I live to serve you". Earthy voices cheered at these words.

A pang of terror hit Yuck's stomach and closed his eyes so they didn't know he was awake. The second voice was of the gargoyle chief, and the cheers were those of his comrades. The first voice, however, was unknown to him, yet very familiar.

It spoke again, "I just hope that this time, you won't try to kill the kid unless I tell you to do so!"

"Yes, my Master".

"Um, excuse me?" a third voice, high and feminine, interrupted the other two, "The kid's awake and listening to our conversation".

The green rabbit froze. How did she know that? He heard huge steps coming towards him, and the first voice murmured, "If you're awake, at least you could look at me then, Yuck. Eavesdropping like that is very rude".

Yuck had no option but to look up. A brown red griffin with emerald eyes was smiling at him. Behind him, he saw a female tigress levitating in the air, a guy who looked like a giant black and fuchsia bowling ball, a guy that seemed to be made of grey-blue rubber, and the gargoyle chief Stoneclub and his comrades.

The griffin stared at him, "Tell me, child. Do you know who I am?"

Yuck was about to tell him that he didn't know him, but the memory struck back at him immediately.

"_Beware the Wings of Darkness!!"_

His answer came up as a whisper, "Eradicus".

The original Night Master smiled, "Good. If you can remember me, then you must know why you're here".

Yuck stared at him, "You want me".

"Yes, but for what?"

"I-I don't know…"

Eradicus shook his head impatiently, "Well, I think it's very obvious. I want you to join me".

The Woo Foo warrior stared at him in horror, "WHAT!?"

"I want you to join me! A warrior like you with such a power would be useful to control the world and wipe out Woo Foo forever!" The griffin seems quite annoyed by now. He looked down at the young rabbit, "Now, can I talk with your demon, please?"

"What!?"

"Your demon! You didn't think I didn't know, did you? Can I talk to him? Maybe _he'll_ cooperate".

Yuck was opening his mouth to reply, but Demon's voice growled in his mind, _**"Let me talk to the bird. I have a thing or two to tell him".**_

"No" Yuck replied, much to Eradicus's and Demon's dismay, "No, you can't talk to Demon, and no, I won't join you!"

Eradicus shook his head sadly; "I didn't want to go through this again, but you leave me no choice…" he turned to the bowling ball guy, "Bob? Can you please bring me the whip?"

Indestructo-Bob saluted his master in a military and rather goofy style, "Yessir!" and left the room. A minute later, he came back with not a whip, but a shiny silvery can.

The griffin took the can and examined it, and turned to his minion angrily, "I said whip Bob, not _whipped cream!"_

Bob stared at Eradicus confused, "You don't like whipped cream? Because Bob loooooves whipped cream!"

_BONK_

The dumbest of Eradicus's minions winced as the can of whipped cream hit him square in the head. The griffin was furious, "Just go away, Bob! And take your stupid cream with you!" But as Bob was leaving the room, he called at him more calmly, "but now that you're at it, bring me a banana split! With nuts!"

"And a sundae!" The rubber guy called.

"Make them two!" The tigress shouted.

As Bob left the room, they rubber guy giggled, "Seems that Bob got whipped out of the game!" he turned to his feline friend, "Get it? Whipped? Wiped?"

She let out a groan, while the gargoyles booed at him, with the exception of one gargoyle who laughed out loud, despite the fact he didn't even got the joke. Eradicus glared venomously at his minion, "Another joke like that Chucky, and you're dead. Literally."

Rubber Chucky pouted at everyone in the room, "But it was good joke! Wasn't it, Ella?"

Ella Mental looked at him, annoyed, "Chucky, please don't. Just _don't"._

The rubber minion crossed his arms and looked away, "Oh, whatever."

Eradicus turned to a random gargoyle, "You! Fetch a whip and fast, unless you want to be dust!" He watched with satisfaction as the gargoyle winced and dashed through the door. A minute later, he came back with it and stood behind Yuck. Eradicus turned to him, "Last chance, Yuck. Join me, and I'll spare you the pain."

Yuck's face was expressionless, just like his voice, "No."

The griffin overlord smiled darkly, "You asked for it".

The sharp crack of the whip whistled in the air.

------------

"Yin?"

"Go away!"

Yang sighed in defeat. His sister had locked herself in their room for days, opening the door only to get the food Master Yo passed her. Ever since Yuck left the dojo, she had fell into a deep depression, and refused to get out of her bed.

"Yin, c'mon", Yang banged the door for the last time; "Forget about him! He tried to kill you! He wasn't worth it!"

He received no answer, but heard footsteps, and the door opened. Yin's face was streaked with tears, and her eyes were bloodshot form crying. Her voice was seething, "You're happy he's gone, aren't you?! You never cared for him! You don't even _know_ what he's got to suffer!!" before Yang could answer, she shut the door in his face and locked it.

The blue rabbit sighed, guilt churning in his heart. He turned to Master Yo, who was eating a pretzel absentmindly and looking as worried as him. "Master Yo, tell her to get out of there!!"

The old panda turned to him, "I can't, Yang. Yin needs time for her heart to mend…if it _does_ mend at all. She's passing through painful times".

"I just don't see what she sees in Yuck! I mean, how could she forgive him after the spring dance!?"

Master Yo ate the last remains of his pretzel without tasting them, "Love is a strange thing, Yang. It brings total happiness and breaks your heart beyond repair at the same time. It's the strongest of bonds and hard to control".

Yang rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in frustration, "Yeah, whatever".

---------------

"Now, my friend. If I were you, I would agree".

Yuck glared at the griffin with pure hate. Blood was pouring from his chest and back, and a large scar crossed down his left eye, "It was you. You tortured me and almost killed me. I lost my memory because of you!"

Eradicus snorted, "It took you long enough. However, the 'almost killed you' part wasn't part of my plans…" he glared at Stoneclub, who ducked his head in shame, "_someone_ just overdid with the torture". He returned to Yuck, "Now, can I talk to your demon, now?"

Before Yuck could reply, he felt the burning sensation again. He trembled, and his fur turned dull green and shaggy. When he looked up at Eradicus, his eyes were amber red, his pupils were slits and his mouth was twisted into a sadistic sneer, showing rows of dagger-sharp teeth. **"You wanted to see me birdie?"**

Eradicus smiled in triumph, and turned to Ella, Chucky and Stoneclub, "Out, all of you! NOW!"

Once all his minions had left the room, he turned to Demon. "Ah, we finally meet, demon rabbit. I guess you know why I wanted to see you?"

"**You want me to join you, I'm not stupid", **Demon replied smugly.

"Well, at least you're not dumb, like your counterpart", Eradicus eyed him eagerly, "If you agree, I promise you that I'll do anything to help you gain control of the body you share. So, what do you say?"

Demon pretended to think about it, and replied simply, **"Nope".**

The griffin Night Master lost it, "WHAT!? B-b-but I don't understand!!"

Demon's smile didn't drop a bit, **"Simple. As much as I hate Yuck, I have to agree with him that NONE of us will join you. You're a pathetic excuse of a villain, with pathetic excuses of minions. Want me to continue?"**

Eradicus was red from anger, "STONECLUB!!"

The gargoyle chief, accompanied with two other gargoyles, rushed to the chamber, "Yes, My Lord?"

The griffin's voice was shaking with rage, "Take this filthy rat to the chambers! No food or water for him!"

The three gargoyles winced at their master's rage, and two of them started unchaining Demon. They were afraid he would kill them like he did with their partners, but surprisingly enough, he didn't budge. He kept staring at Eradicus while grinning sadistically.

He felt how Yuck slowly gained more control of their body, but he didn't care. When the time came, he would come out. And he would decorate Eradicus's castle with his blood.

------------------

Yin tried to sleep that night, but she just couldn't. She couldn't kick Yuck out of her mind. The sole memory of him crushed her heart.

Why did he leave her alone? She loved him, despite the demon that lived within him. And she knew that he loved her back. Why couldn't he stay?

Before she knew it, she was fast asleep, still thinking of Yuck…

_She was standing at the edge of a cliff. Down the cliff, she heard the roar of waves crashing through the rocks. Like if the sea was calling for her._

_It wasn't the only one._

"_Yin!"_

_She turned around to see a burning forest behind her. A silhouette stepped out of the flames and walked towards her. It was Yuck._

"_Yuck!" she ran towards him, but as she was getting nearer, she felt a claw squeeze her throat. She looked up and saw not Yuck, but his demon, covered in blood and grinning evilly at her. She tried to scream, but it was useless. She saw terrified how Demon raised his claw to strike…_

_Then, nine cloaked figures stepped out of nowhere. Demon saw them and hissed, then let go Yin and returned to the burning forest. Yin turned to her saviors, whose voices sounded like the wind blowing._

"_Run, little one!"_

_Their warning surprised her, "What?"_

"_You must hurry!"_

"_You must save him!"_

"_Before the Wings of Darkness takes him away!"_

"_RUN!"_

"NO!" Yin woke up startled. She found out she was still in her room, lying on her bed. She rose from it and grabbed a nearby bag, then stepped out of the room. She found Yang sleeping in the couch, since she wouldn't let him into their room. She shook him harshly, "Yang! Wake up!!"

He woke up alarmed, "Yin? What's the matter!?"

She opened the fridge on the kitchen and filled her bag with food, "Get your stuff ready. We're leaving".

"LEAVING!?" Yang was staring at her, horrified, "Where!?"

She turned around to look at him, and her expression was solemn.

"To Eradicus's Castle".

-------------------------

Yuck's past has been revealed, and it turned out that Eradicus was behind it! And now Yin must save him! Will she succeed? Or will Demon step up first? Find out next in Chapter 9!

Yeah, sorry for the delay, but writing 7 chapters this long in less than a week is tiring. Plus, I have a video request to do, so chapter 9 will take a bit.

~ Neptie


	9. Chapter 9: The Rescue, Or Not?

**Memories**

_Chapter Nine: The Rescue…Or Not?_

"WHAT!?" Yang stared at his sister like if she had just sprouted a second head, "Eradicus's lair!? But-but-"

"Yang, Yuck is trapped in there!" Yin was about to cry, "I don't know how, but I know he's there! We have to-"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FOO IS GOING IN THERE!?"

Both students cringed as their master came in, looking very tired and even more pissed. "It's 2:00 in the morning! What's going on now!?"

"Yin wants to go to Eradicus's place!" Yang pointed at Yin accusingly, "Tell her not to do it!"

Master Yo stared at the pink rabbit, aghast, "Yin, are you out of your mind!? Why the hell-"

"YUCK IS IN THERE!!" Yin was now crying for real, "Yuck is locked up in there, and he needs our help!!"

Master Yo was speechless. He just stared worriedly at her, "Yin…are you sure? Because if you aren't-"

"YES I AM!!" An image of Yuck's body lying lifeless over a puddle of his own blood popped in Yin's mind, "HE COULD BE _DEAD_ BY NOW!!"

"Master Yo!" Yang was really worried now, "Tell her not to go! _PLEASE!"_

The ancient panda looked sternly at his student, "Yin, this is insane. You just can't go to Eradicus's lair and rescue Yuck like that…"

Yang sighed in relief, while Yin looked like she might burst in tears again…

"…Not without company, of course".

Both rabbits stared at him, Yin in gratitude, Yang in shock, "MASTER YO!"

Master Yo turned to Yang, "Yang, we can't abandon Yuck now! Eradicus was probably the one who wiped his memories and tortured him almost to death. This time, who can say he won't kill him….Or worse?"

Yang looked at her sister and Master, who were staring him back pleadingly. He let out a deep sigh, "Fine…we'll go."

He felt Yin's arms wrap around him real hard, "Oh Yang, thank you!! I wouldn't do it without you!"

"Ok, enough hugging, sis", Yang broke into a daredevil smile, "let's kick some griffin butt!"

Master Yo held Yin and Yang close to him, "Hang on kids! Don't let go!" and closed his eyes, focusing.

"FOOPORTATE!!"

And they were gone in a flash of brilliant light.

-----------

Yuck stared numbly at the floor, lying in a corner of his cell. He didn't have any bandages for his new wounds, so all he could do was lick the blood to prevent blood loss. He closed his eyes for a second, focusing hard.

"_C'mon, say something"._

He felt nothing, just silence.

"_I know you're there! Why won't you talk to me!?"._

Still nothing.

The green rabbit sighed deeply. Was Demon really gone? On one side, he was happy. At last he had got rid of him, and wouldn't kill anyone else. But on the other side, he was sad. Somehow, losing Demon was like losing half of himself, losing part of his past and of the rabbit he once was. And mostly of all, he needed Demon to escape, because as much as he disliked it, Demon was right about one thing: without him, Yuck was a dead rabbit.

He then thought of Yin. His sweet, beloved Yin. What if he never saw her again? What if he was imprisoned forever, or even worse: killed? Would she forget him and date another guy? The thought was unbearable for Yuck, who kept staring at the floor as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"CODE RED! CODE RED! INTRUDERS IN THE CASTLE!!"

Yuck looked up in surprise at the news, and so did the two gargoyles that guarded his cell. Three more gargoyles entered the room alarmed. "Three intruders have infiltrated into the castle, and not even our finest troops can take them down!"

"Goddammit!!" one of the two guards snarled, "Neither Eradicus nor Stoneclub will like this, lads!" and the five of them departed, leaving Yuck alone.

His mind raced as fast as his heart. _Three_ intruders? Could they be Yin, Yang and Master Yo? But what were they doing in here?

…Had they come to rescue him?

----------

"Yang, behind you!"

"CHEE! WOO! WAAAAH!!" Yang turned around in time to whack the gargoyle behind him in the face.

Yin sighed in relief. If she hadn't called on time, that gargoyle and his axe would have probably- She couldn't finish thinking, as another gargoyle charged at her with a spiky club. She created a Foo Field, and the gargoyle bounced back and crashed with another two.

"Yin!" She heard Master Yo calling her from behind. She turned around to see him holding two unfortunate gargoyles under his big, bulky arms. "There's not much time! Go and get Yuck and get out of here!!"

She hesitated for a second. She couldn't leave her brother and master here, as more and more gargoyles swarmed into the battlefield. But they knew how to fight; they would be fine. And Yuck was in danger.

Yin ran through the large ebony doors of the castle, passing through its large corridors, "Yuck!! YUCK!! Where are you!?"

"Yin!"

She stopped and turned back to a rusty iron door. She opened it and saw Yuck, sitting in the deepest corner of a dark, damp cell. He looked almost as bad as he looked in the forest. "Yuck! Are you OK?!" She used Yincinerate to melt the lock, and gave Yuck a big hug.

Yuck held Yin against his body, not letting go, "I'm fine…I've faced worse. Like when you and your brother kicked the hell out of me for being nice. Heh."

Yin looked at him, surprised and somehow scared, "You remember! You remember your past!"

"Yes, I do".

Yin felt an inexplicable felling of dread in her stomach, "So…you remember everything we went through?"

Yuck's smile faltered, "Well…um, yeah".

She couldn't bear to look at him, "So…I guess you…would like to be evil again…wouldn't you?"

He stared at her, confused, "Be evil again? Why would I do that?"

"If you remember everything, then you must remember that we're enemies and that we hurt each other".

Yuck hugged Yin closer to him, "I do remember all that. But I also remember all the good things we did together after I lost my memory. And those memories are far more precious, and I'm not gonna let them go…"

Yin's sapphire-blue stared deeply into Yuck's amber-yellow, "You've changed a lot, Yuck. You're no longer the same rabbit I first saw at Pong's Market…"

"Maybe I've changed", he stroked softly her cheek, "Or maybe I've turned into the rabbit I was meant to be…" they were now face to face, their lips a centimeter apart…

"My, what a _romantic_ reunion".

Both rabbits turned around to see an enormous, winged silhouette at the door. It wasn't difficult to recognize it, "Eradicus!" Yuck stepped forward, blocking Yin from the griffin's sight, "Stay back and let us go!"

"It won't be that easy, rabbit. Of course, I can let you leave..." Eradicus smiled evilly, "only the two of you."

Yin's heart dropped, "What have you done to Yang and Master Yo!?"

"They're trapped in my underground dungeons, and I will kill them…" he crouched like a lion ready to pounce on its prey, "unless your little friend here decides to join me".

Yuck stared into the griffin's emerald gaze, and his voice was firm, "For the last time, I won't join you…_bird brain"._

A booming screech escaped from Eradicus's beak as he pounced over the two rabbit lovers, talons outstretched, "THEN _DIE!!!_"

Yuck closed his eyes, and for a second, he felt everything around his freeze. It was over. That was it. He would die at the hands of the original Night Master. Somehow, he had expected that this would happen to him.

What he didn't expect was to hear Yin's strangled scream ringing in the room.

Yuck opened his eyes. Neither Yin nor Eradicus were in sight. He caught a glimpse of Eradicus's tail as he flied out of the room. He turned around fearfully, "Yin?"

He froze, horror and dread consuming his heart.

Yin was lying on a corner, immobile. Her eyes were closed in a grimace of pain, and her chest had a few bleeding perforations…

Like if she had been stabbed by dagger-sharp talons.

Yuck's horror increased as he understood. The blow was meant for him. He should have been killed instead. But Yin had stepped in at the last moment, and received the final struck herself.

"Y-Yin…" he gently shook her shoulder, as if to wake her up, "Wake up. P-please…don't die…I l-love you…" She didn't even stir. He grabbed her body and rocked her in his arms, sobbing quietly. He raised his head to the ceiling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His scream was a long wail of pain and grief. But no scream in the world could hold the excruciating pain in his soul.

For long minutes he held Yin's body in his arms, his tears falling in her pink fur. He rested his cheek on hers, grasping her as strongly as he could, like if fearing she might disappear.

He then raised his head. His eyes were flaring with fury like two amber flames. His breathing started to heave. He gently picked her body and let it rest on a corner of the room. He then passed through the door and ran as fast as he could through the corridors.

"_Please answer me! PLEASE!" _He screamed in his mind.

A few seconds ticked away in silence before Demon Yuck replied, _**"I'm here. What the hell do you want?"**_

"_Where were you?! Why did you leave me like that when I needed you?! "_

"_**You idiot, I never left you. I just can't! I just wanted to see how you would cope without me" **_Demon's dry laugh ringed in Yuck's mind.

The mint-green rabbit snarled, _"I need you to make me a favor…"_

Demon sounded surprised, yet amused at the same time, _**"Oh really? A favor from me? What would it be?"**_

"_Help me kill Eradicus. I wanna kill him slowly and painfully"._

Silence reigned in Yuck's mind for a few more seconds, then Demon finally replied, _**"Well, that's an odd request from some who…oh yeah, told me to SHUT UP and never bother him EVER AGAIN!! Why the hell, as much as I love to kill, would I help you?"**_

Yuck's eyes burned as he replied, _"Because he killed Yin by trying to kill me"._

Again there was silence, but this time Yuck could feel Demon's pain and horror at the news. He finally spoke, _**"W-why would I care!? I hate her, and she hates me! I-"**_

"_You loved her, despite all the lying and fighting", _Yuck finished the sentence for him, _"Don't try to lie to me. After all, we're the same guy, right?"_

Demon didn't know how to reply to that. After all, Yuck was right; he still loved Yin after everything they've passed through. He finally said, _**"Fine. Let's go kill that bastard…"**_

"_Thank you" _Yuck answered to his inner demon, _"But there's one condition"._

"_**What would that be?"**_

Yuck's voice was an angry hiss, _"I want to feel the kill. I want to feel it, to see it. Is that a deal?"_

The demonic rabbit smiled back deep in Yuck's mind, _**"That's a deal".**_

Yuck smiled as he kept running.

The white of his eyes turned blood red.

-------------

NOOOOOO!!! I KILLED YIN!! SHAME ON ME!! *bangs her head on the desk*

Sorry for the delay. Blame school and my lazy ass -____-;

I'll try to update Memories every weekend. Guess it's the only way…

Ok, so Yin tried to save Yuck, but got killed by Eradicus in the process (NOOOO!!), AND NOW Yuck wants his bloody revenge…will he win? Check it out in Chapter 10!

~ Neptie


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Fight

**Memories**

_Chapter Ten: The Final Fight_

"Oooookaaaaay…" Ella Mental stared at her boss's bloody talons, Bob and Chucky staring behind her, "What did you do now?"

Eradicus looked tense and…scared? "I killed her".

"Killed who?"

"The girl! The pink rabbit! The girl Yuck loved!" His emerald eyes examined the room nervously.

The tigress telepath paled at these words, "Oh God…you know what that means? The kid's going to-"

_BAM_

"**KILL YOU!!"**

The griffin Night Master and his minions turned around to see a wrecked wall and a very angry, snarling, demonic rabbit glaring at them.

Eradicus looked terrified at first, but then calmed down and snarled back at him, "You don't scare me, demon! Give me your best shot!"

Demon smiled sadistically at him, **"As you wish bird-head!" **and in a flash, he pounced on Eradicus, knocking both of them out of the room.

Ella, Bob and Chucky looked at the new hole in the wall. Chucky turned to his friends, "Should we help him?"

Bob shook his head, looking scared, "Bob no want to fight raving rabbit".

Ella nodded and started walking away, "And for the first time, you said something smart, Bob" And using her telekinetic powers, the three minions disappeared.

-------------------

"Yin".

"Huh?" Master Yo turned around to see Yang, chained to the wall as he was. He looked terribly pale and scared, "What's wrong now, Yang?"

The blue rabbit turned to him with frightened purple eyes, "Something bad happened to Yin. We have to get out of here!"

The old panda looked at his student in confusion, "B-but how do you know that?"

Yang tried desperately to release himself from his chains, but without success. His eyes filled up with tears that slowly rolled down his cheeks, "I-I don't k-know, but we have to save her!! NOW!!"

Master Yo hesitated for a second. The chains were designed to retain Woo Foo, so it wouldn't be easy to break them. But Yang was right; Yin wasn't only Yang's brother. She was like a daughter to him, too. "You're right Yang, but how can we get out of here?"

Yang stared at the floor for a second, and then his body started glowing bright blue, "WOO FOO AURA!!" A bright blue rabbit Aura appeared around him, but it turned red as the chains started hurting him.

Master Yo stared at him in horror, "Yang, DON'T!!" but it was useless. He kept pushing his limits, his Aura turning a darker shade of red every second.

_BAM!_

Yang's chains broke finally, and he fell to the ground, impotent. After a few seconds, he stood up again, pretty beaten up, and using his sword he broke Master Yo's chains.

"C'mon. Yin needs us now".

--------------------------

Outside the castle, the wind roared and rain poured in torrents. Eradicus and Yuck glared at each other deadly, the raindrops mixing with the blood that oozed from their festering wounds.

Then, Eradicus screeched and took flight, aiming at Yuck with his talons. Yuck moved away just in time, and fired multiple Fire Claws at the griffin, who blocked them with his wings. Eradicus then breathed fire at Yuck and hit him dead-on. However, he remained in his place without a scratch.

"**Stupid bird", **the green rabbit sneered mockingly, **"Fire can't hurt me anymore! It makes me stronger!! YUCK-CINERATE!!!"**

The amber-red flames aimed at Eradicus at incredible speed. He tried to move away, but the flames reached his left wing and burned it badly. The griffin Night Master screamed in pain as he plummeted down to earth. The land shook with an explosive tremor.

Yuck boomed out his sadistic laugh as he saw Eradicus lying in pain, his left wing badly burnt and bleeding.

"**WOO FOO AURA!!" **

Instead of the usual mint-green Aura, a dull-green, flaming rabbit Aura with crimson eyes materialized around Yuck. He grabbed Eradicus by his neck, staring deep into his eyes full of terror.

"**You tortured me, both physically and mentally. I lost my memory because of you. You imprisoned my friends and killed my only love", **his voice was a feral, menacing growl, **"Now…give me a reason of why I shouldn't kill you now!"**

Eradicus could barely talk because of Yuck's grip, "P-please, d-don't…I b-beg you…!"

Yuck's eyes turned a deep, glowing red as his smile grew wider, **"It's too late for you now…" **he then pointed at Eradicus's face with his free hand…

"**A-YUCK-ALYPSE!!"**

-------------

"Yang! Are you sure this is the right way?!"

"I don't know!!" Yang and Master Yo stopped running through the corridors, and Yang collapsed on his knees, exhausted and desperate. "We're lost…we're not gonna find her…"

_**BBBBBRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!**_

An ear-blasting, earth-shaking explosion shook the entire palace. A wave of heat hit Yang and Master Yo dead-on. They turned around towards the direction the heat came from, and their eyes widened in horror.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhh _pellets!"_

The wall behind them had disappeared. In fact, the whole part of the castle that they left behind was gone. They peeked through the wall and noticed that the whole land surrounding the castle was pulverized, burnt, totally destroyed.

And in middle of the ruins, they saw Yuck cradling something between his arms. His fur was dull and dirty, but his eyes were still the same gentle shade of amber as always, and….full of tears?

"Yuck!" Yang called out for him, and climbed down the castle, Master Yo right behind him. He ran towards him, but stopped halfway.

He finally saw that Yuck was cradling his sister's lifeless body.

"No", Yang walked nearer and grabbed Yin in his arms, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no NO!!!!" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he held his sister's body close to his own. He heard Yuck and Master Yo sob around him.

"E-Eradicus…" Yuck stammered between sobs, "He killed her, a-and I couldn't help myself, and I-I killed him-"

"You _killed_ Eradicus!?" Master Yo stared at the young rabbit, "How?"

"I-I used something called 'A-Yuck-Alypse', and it destroyed everything around me, though I managed to save Yin's body on time…" Yuck softly stroked his dead lover's cheeks.

Master Yo let out a gasp, yet his remaining students ignored it. The 'Apocalypse' attack was extremely dangerous. The more experienced the warrior, the more lethal the effects, until the point a single blow could destroy the entire universe. Many Woo Foo warriors had died by using such a tactic, along with millions of people, innocent and guilty.

"Why couldn't I save her!? WHY!?" Yuck punched the ground in frustration and pain, letting the last of his tears flow out….

"Y-Yang?"

Both male rabbits and panda turned their heads around to see Yin. She was bleeding like hell and badly hurt, but her eyes were open and gleaming. She was alive!!

"YIN!" the three male Woo Foo warriors ran to her and gave her a great hug, careful not to hurt her. She smiled at the three of them, and her gaze fell on Yuck. "Oh Y-Yuck…"

"Shhhh…" The green rabbit wiped the tears of happiness that flowed out of his lover's eyes, "It's OK, nothing can hurt us now…"

"Oh dear God, you scared me for a moment!" Yang was smiling, yet he was still crying, "I thought you were honestly dead!!"

"OK, enough of that, we're all tired and injured", Master Yo picked Yin up with his bulky arms, "Let's go home and celebrate…"

The old panda and the young rabbits formed a circle, grabbing each other's hands…

"FOO-PORTATE!"

------------------

OMG YES!!! YIN ISN'T DEAD!! I'M NOT A MEANIE AFTER ALL!!! *does the hamster dance*

Sorry for the delay, I was busy on weekend and my mum is getting worried about me and being in the comp so long…

Just the epilogue to go! Well, it's divided in 2, so it's practically 2 chapters more to go. Unfortunately, I'll be off to my uncle's summer house this weekend, so no more chappies for now…

~ Neptie


	11. Epilogue, Part One: The Wedding

**Memories**

_Epilogue, Part One: The Wedding_

"I feel stupid, Lena…"

"Oh don't!" The turquoise dog whined at the pink rabbit, while fixing her white bride veil, "Yin, you're the bride! This is your special day! You should be happy!"

"I am happy!" Yin put her hand over her belly, "but this dress is _crushing_ me!"

Lena unfastened Yin's dress with a sigh, and fastened it again yet not so tight this time, "At least **you're **getting married…you're so lucky…" she stared at the mirror sadly.

Yin walked behind her and hugged her, "Oh Lena, I'm very sorry you and Yang broke up, but that was _ages_ ago! You should move one!"

Lena looked at her friend gratefully, "You're right, but enough of me. You're the bride, after all!" She grabbed the makeup and gave Yin's face the last touches, and then led her to the wedding hall.

Almost everyone in town came to the wedding. Even the local villains were there as a sign of truce (Although Herman was dragged by his brother Carl against his will). She saw Coop waving at her from the corner of her eye. Next to him, she saw his wife Nix cradling their son Nox in her arms. On the other side, she saw both Edna and Saranoia in a "crying-your-eyes-out" contest, although Edna seemed to win. Next to her, both her sons hid their faces in shame. It was incredible how villainous women could be so soft at weddings…

She looked up forward, and saw her brother Yang and his girlfriend Crystal, a pure white rabbit with fuchsia eyes, as best man and maid of honor. After Lena and Yang broke up, Yang fell into depression. As an act of kindness, Nix had convinced her friend Crystal into having a blind date with him (which was weird, since Nix didn't like Yang much). It was love at first sight as soon as they met.

Next to Yang, there was Master Yo. He had grown weaker in the last ten years, and now he needed a wheel-chair to move. Apart from that, he didn't change a bit.

And in the middle of the hallway, in front of the priest, Yuck stood waiting for her. He looked so hot in his tuxedo, just like at the Spring Ball, ten years earlier.

And Yuck wasn't the only one thinking that. As he saw Yin in her white dress, he remembered how beautiful she looked ten years earlier, too. He smiled as he took her hand and led her next to him.

The priest, who oddly enough was President Muffins, cleared his throat grabbed the cards that one of his bodyguards handed him. "A-hem, let's get on with this…" he turned to Yuck, "Do you, Yuck, take Yin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The green goat waited for an answer, but the awkward silence and skeptical looks told him he got it wrong. He checked the card he just read and laughed nervously, "Hehe, a coffee spot…" He wiped it away and read again, "OK, So Yuck, do you take Yin to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The green rabbit smiled at his wife-to-be, "I do."

President Muffins shuffled his cards and looked at Yin, "And you, Yin…ummmm…" he shuffled his cards faster, seeming to have lost the one that followed, "Uhhh…do you do the same thing, only with 'Yuck' and 'husband' instead?"

Yin sweatdropped at the president, but got on with it, "I do".

President Muffins shuffled to the next card, "OK…now please exchange wigs-Whoops, I mean rings. Goddamn coffee…" Yuck pulled out his rings and put it on Yin's hand, while she did so with his. The goat priest suddenly threw his hands upwards, sending the cards flying; "Now I declare you husband and wife!"

The crowd cheered and whistled as Yuck grabbed Yin in his arms and kissed her passionately. President Muffins also kept cheering, until he noticed he had threw his cards away and ran after them, followed by his bodyguards.

----------

"So…where are you going for the honeymoon?"

"Master Yo and Yang gave us tickets to Hawaii as a wedding gift", Yin blushed until he looked like a tomato, "I told them not to, it was too much, but they insisted…"

"But Hawaii is such a nice place!" Crys took a bite off her slice of wedding cake, "I thought you would like it!"

"I do like it, Crys!" Yin rubbed her belly, "I just don't like being so far away from home…"

Crys eyed her suspiciously, "Yin…what's up with your stomach?"

The pink rabbit stopped rubbing, "N-nothing! W-why do you ask?"

"Well, you're acting like if you're-"

"Yin!" Yang ran up to his sister and girlfriend, "I finally found you two!" he turned to Crys, "Have you told her yet?"

Yin looked puzzled at both of them "Told me what?"

Yang smiled at Yin, wrapping his arm around Crys's waist, "We're engaged!"

Yin stared blankly at the couple for several seconds, and then grabbed her brother in a death-grip/hug, "Oh my GOD!! I can't believe it!! Are you serious!?"

Crys smiled at her, "Yep! We're getting married in 3 months! We didn't want to shorten your honeymoon…"

"It's OK, Crys", Yin kept hugging her brother, "I'm so happy for you, Yang…"

Yang kissed his sister's forehead, "And I'm happy for you, Yin…"

-------------

That night in Hawaii, Yuck carried his sleeping wife to their bed. He sat by her side as she slept peacefully. After ten years, Yin had stopped being a little girl, and bloomed as a beautiful, slender woman. Her long, wavy fuchsia hair covered part of her face as she slept.

Yuck smiled. He was so lucky of falling in love with such a beautiful, kind girl.

"_**You make me so sick."**_

The smile soon vanished as Yuck turned around and saw Demon watching him from a mirror that hanged on the wall. Although he had aged along with Yuck, he still kept his demonic features, such as his feral eyes and his evil grin…

"_**I have to give you credit, kid. You're brave," **_Demon wiped his claws on his fur, _**"I can't believe you agreed to marry her, knowing that I'm still inside you…"**_

The green rabbit stared at his alter ego for a second, then smiled himself, "Well, I have to give you credit, too…"

Demon's smile was replaced by a snarl, _**"What do you mean?"**_

Yuck's smile widened, "Without you, Yin and me would have never found out how strong our love is. I mean, admit it. You love her too, and it hurt you deeply when it seemed that she was dead…"

Demon growled loudly at his good self, _**"Fine, you can stay with the girl if you want. But I warn you: She'll never be safe with you…" **_And with his trademark dry, raspy laugh, he disappeared from the mirror, leaving Yuck's real reflection.

Yuck wiped sweat beads off his forehead. Demon was right in one thing: With him and Demon together, Yin would always be at risk of death.

"Yuck?"

He turned around to see Yin looking at him half-awake, covering herself with the sheets, "Is everything all right, sweetheart?"

For Yin, Yuck had changed, too. He had passed from being a boy to a tall, handsome man. He wasn't exactly muscular, but he had a broad chest and very strong. He brushed his dark green hair off his face as he looked at Yin.

"I'm fine, Yin…" Yuck got into the bed, pulling Yin near his body, "Let's go back to sleep…"

"It was Demon, wasn't it? He's trying to make you nervous…" Yin snuggled him, "don't pay attention to him. You're stronger than him".

"I know, love, but I would never forgive myself if I hurt you…" he rubbed her slightly swollen tummy, "or hurt them".

Yin was pregnant of twins. They both found out three months ago, and only the two of them knew. Yin was worried her family would freak out if they found out she was going to have babies just after her wedding, and she and Yuck decided to wait a couple of weeks more to tell them.

"Yuck…you would never hurt me or the kids. I know it", she stroked his cheek softly, "You love me, and I love you. That's all that matters".

Yuck smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly, "I know, baby…", he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Goodnight, Yuck".

"Goodnight, Yin".

-----------------

OMG SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! BLAME MY LAZY ASS!!! And the fact that I was working on a funny, long video (which is not even finished _) and I got delayed…

ZOMG THEY GOT MARRIED 8D AND YINNIE'S PREGNANT WITH TWINS!!!! YAAAAAY!!! One chapter left! Enjoy the story as much as you can!!!


	12. Epilogue, Part Two: Torch and Mist

**Yin Yang Yo! Memories**

_Epilogue, Part Two: Torch and Mist_

"Yuck? Your hands are ripping the couch."

"What?" he looked down at his hands, which were actually ripping the couch open from the stress, "Oh, sorry…I-I just can't stand it…"

"Relax, Yuck" Master Yo rolled his wheelchair next to the green rabbit and put his hand on his shoulder, "I know that Yin having her children right now is very stressing for you, but everything is going to be fine!"

"You don't get it, Master Yo" Yuck wiped the sweat off his brow, "You can't hear her pain like I do…"

"Wait, you can hear her?" Yang peeked from Master Yo's shoulder, with Crys beside him, "How is that possible? We can't hear her…"

"That's because I'm not only as twice as powerful as you and your sister" the green rabbit smiled bitterly, "My senses are also as twice as acute, which can sometimes be very helpful….and sometimes not."

"So she's in pain?"

"Yes, she is" Yuck's expression turned dark, "In a lot of pain…"

----------------

Yin never felt so much pain in her life. Not even when Eradicus almost killed her. Even her sight was failing, and now she was trapped in darkness.

"_Please let it end…I can't stand any more pain!" _If only Yuck was there, she would feel safer. She felt then a sharp pain on her lower part of her body as she cried in pain.

Then she heard a baby crying.

She looked up and saw the blurry image of the doctor, his hands covered in blood. Right beside him was the nurse, who was cradling a tiny, bloody, bright red fur ball. She felt another sharp pain, and saw how the doctor passed another bloody fur ball, this time mint green, to the nurse.

"A boy and a girl," she heard the doctor mutter, then he turned to Yin, smiling, "Congratulations, Yin. You're a mother now."

She stared at the doctor for a second, then she turned her gaze towards the little fur balls. They were her children. Hers and Yuck's.

She never felt so happy in her life.

"M-my babies…" she tried reaching out for them, but as she did, everything became black once more.

"_No!" _she cried in her mind, desperate, _"My babies! My children!! Give them back to me!!" _she struggled in the darkness, but she couldn't break free. _"Don't take my children away from me! Please!!"_

"Yin? Everything's OK!" she suddenly heard the nurse's voice, "Look, your children are right here, and they're not going anywhere…" Yin then felt two tiny bundles on her arms. She blinked several times until she was able to see two tiny rabbits, wrapped in blankets and fast asleep.

"My children…" she whispered as tears of happiness rolled down her eyes, and fell asleep too.

---------------

"Mr. Yuck?"

Yuck looked up at the doctor, noticing his hands full of blood and fearing the worst, "Yes?"

The doctor smiled at him, "You may want to see your children now!"

As soon as he said those words, the whole world froze to Yuck. He forgot about Master Yo, Yang and Crys beside him. He forgot about the doctor and the nurse staring at him worriedly. He forgot about the whole world. Everything that mattered now was Yin and their newborn children.

"Yin!"

He stormed into the room before he even realized, the others running after him. And then she saw her, sleeping peacefully, carrying two tiny baby rabbits in her arms.

She looked so beautiful in his eyes; it made him cry out of happiness.

Then he saw her eyes open slowly as she awakened, "Yuck?"

"I'm here, babe" he stroked her cheek and looked at his children, "They're beautiful…just like you."

"Awwww, look at them Crys," he heard Yang mutter behind him, "our newborn nephew and niece!"

"And my grandchildren too, don't forget!" Master Yo chuckled behind him, "Have you thought of names already?"

"Not really…" Yin turned to her husband, "do you have any names for them?"

Yuck looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked at his bright red son, "Torch."

"What?"

"Torch. I don't know why, but his fur…I know it sounds dumb-"

"Oh no, it's a beautiful name!" Yin stroked her son's cheek, "and his eyes are amber. Just like yours."

"Well, now it's your turn, Yin" Yuck cradled their mint green daughter in his arms, "How shall we name her?"

"What about Mist? Her fur and her eyes remind me of the ocean…they're blue, like mine."

"Torch and Mist?" Yang grabbed Mist started tickling her nose, "Well, they're really cute names, and-" But he couldn't finish, as Mist woke up and started crying.

"Yang!"

"It was an accident!"

"Here, give her to me," Yuck grabbed Mist in his arms and started cradling her, "Hey, Misty. Don't cry; Daddy is here. Everything's fine…"

The tiny baby rabbit stopped crying as soon as she heard her father's voice and stared at him in wonder with her big, blue eyes. She then gurgled with happiness, and after a few minutes fell asleep again. Yuck stroked his daughter's cheek and handed her over to his wife, "The kids need rest, and so do you."

"Awwww, but I want to be with my nephews!"

"YANG!"

"Oh fine…" he gave his sister a hug, "Goodnight, sis. And congratulations, too."

"Thanks, Yang. Goodnight, I love you"

--------------

That night, after Master Yo, Yang and Crys were gone, Yin cuddled up to Yuck, "I can't believe we're parents…Isn't it wonderful?"

He stroked her cheek softly, and then looked at the tiny rabbits sleeping in her arms, "Wonderful? This has to be the happiest moment of my life…" he kissed her forehead, "And best, of all, I'm sharing it with you."

"I love you, Yuck."

"And I love you, baby."

They cuddled each other until they fell asleep, just like their kids. They wanted nothing else in the world but for their tiny, little piece of heaven to last forever.

But since they were asleep, neither Yin nor Yuck, not to mention their kids, noticed the pair of evil, feral, amber-red eyes watching them maliciously from the mirror beside the bed.

"Soon, Yuck" Demon muttered darkly, "soon you and your family will pay…"

---------------

Finally!!! I FINISHED IT!!! I'm so sorry for the incredible delay, but I had final exams, and I was working on videos too, and I was feeling SO FRIKKIN LAZY!!!

Awwww Yin and Yuck finally had their babies! Aren't they cute? w But seems that their happiness won't last long….

Anyways, I was thinking on making a fanfic called "Shades of Green" which is every Yuck episode and more from Yuck's point of view. I can't think of an ending since the second season was left unfinished, so I'm open to suggestions ^^

~Neptie


End file.
